The Rebellion Begins
by Fides Astus Litteratus
Summary: There is a resistance sodality growing with Hermione, Remus, and Harry leading it. Everything Hermione knew is turned on her and now, she has to figure out what to do about both Dumbledore's and Voldemort's powers and plans. Pureblood!Hermione, Dark!Dumbledore, more cautions in Author's Note in the first chapter. Eventual Dramione. First book in the trilogy. Cover to come soon.
1. Chapter 1

Before you begin reading, I am going to warn you now, this is going to become a Dark!Dramione in its sequels and this story only prepares you for that. There will be trigger warnings in certain chapters, especially as memories begin to arise. Though I am typically a Dumbledore lover, this is not and will not be Dumbledore friendly. There is Ron, Molly, and Dumbledore bashing, and pretty hardcore at times. If you do not like these types of stories, get out now. I will not reply to anyone that leaves hateful comments on this story because they did not read this forewarning and they don't like the story. But, alas, I thank those that are in fact reading this and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I, rather unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter, the world in which he exists, or any of the characters our beloved Queen, J.K. Rowling has created. I make no profit nor benefit from this story, other than tickling other people's fancies and my own. I only own the fantastical ideas and creations of my own imagination, such as added events, changed events, altering personalities, new characters, etc.**

Oh, there will not be any titles to the chapters in this trilogy. The dates are more than enough and will not usually be day after day. Just through the early parts here there will be consecutive days within the entries. And I want to shout out to my only beta-reader for this story, Erulastiel-Ithilwen.

Please, read, follow, favorite, and review! Much love. -F.A.L.-

* * *

 _4 August 1996_

Hermione was woken upon hearing a harsh rapping on her window. Only one thing could make that sound, so she sat up with a start before racing to her window. Lifting open the glass pane, she allowed the first rays of the morning light and the gentle, cool breeze that gave false hope of a crisp day instead of the sweltering heat this last week had brought to London. The black regal looking tawny owl glided past her and perched on the back of her desk chair, hooting its dislike to be kept waiting. Not recognizing the owl, which was now holding its left talon out for her, she took her wand from the bedside stand and waved it towards the letter. After learning about witches and wizards hexing and cursing mail sent by owl last year, she found several spells she could use wordlessly to detect most curses and hexes. Once she finished her examination of the letter, she untied it from the owl and began looking over the envelope. Spotting a crest in the wax seal, a regal shield with a "M" in the center and two dragons on either side, she hesitated in revealing the contents. The owl was still waiting, impatiently, on her chair and let her know it with a loud hoot. She knew she needed to not only read the contents, but needed to respond. This owl refused to leave otherwise.

With a long sigh, Hermione cleared off her bracelet stand and allowed the owl to perch there so she could utilize her chair and desk. Leaving the window open, she sat down and began to reveal the contents. Noting the steady hand and proper calligraphy behind it, she read the letter.

 _Granger,_

 _I am certain by now you are already aware of who is writing to you. I will not take you as a fool, but in case you are still weary, it is I, Draco Malfoy. Of course, now you are certain and most likely cursing me for this, but I urge you to continue reading. There is sensitive information and my mother's owl, Meda, who is a new acquisition this summer for special subject letters like this. As you know, the Dark Lord has returned. But as I write this, I need to ask for assistance in protecting Mother and myself. It is rumored, and often rumors here are never actually rumors, that I will have to take an Unbreakable Vow with Aunt Bellatrix in front of the Dark Lord. The matters within the Vow are that I help the Death Eaters gain access to Hogwarts, I kill Dumbledore, and that I ensure you are dead by the end of the school year. The Unbreakable Vow is to take place 12 August in the afternoon, which is the next meeting under-aged wizards and witches are allowed to attend. Mother and I are not on this side, and we cannot stay much longer for fear of our lives. Please, I implore you to relay this message into the right minds and help us leave before then. You have no reason to help Mother and I, but in return for our safety, we will give you our memories of each meeting we attended and any other information we may have. As a personal favor to you, I will stand up to my own house and protect you when we return to Hogwarts 1 September. Send word at once of your decision and do not hint at yourself being the sender. Keep it as vague as possible as all letter and mail is thoroughly inspected upon arrival to the Manor._

 _Draco Malfoy_

Hermione sat there, her jaw gaping open. Draco Malfoy was now on their side, the Light's side. She knew that despite all he had done to her in the past, she could not allow him and his Mother to die if found out, and she needed to ensure that the Unbreakable Vow never takes place. Taking a roll of parchment, she responded.

 _Draco, darling,_

 _I do hope that you are well. I received your letter and I am going to do all I can to ensure your family is welcomed to my home before the summer is through. I will be in contact with you again about the situation later this week. Please give your Mother my best regards and inform her that I am looking forward to meeting her._

 _Mia_

 _P.S. This part is under a spell I specially created. Anyone who sees it will just see a picture of a golden snitch flying through clouds, but you said you wanted vague and not obvious, well here you go. I will see what I can do. Expect a letter in three days._

Once she finished her letter, she folded it, placed it in the envelope from which hers came, and cast 'Reparo' on the wax, successfully resealing it as if it was never even opened. Tying the letter around the talon of Meda, Hermione realized that she would have to fight her own friends and loved ones to protect the world she knew. Meda left with a soft hoot of pleasure and Hermione stood, getting ready for her day.

Later in the evening, Hermione had bid her parents goodbye and per tradition, she was met in her backyard by Dumbledore and escorted to Grimmauld Place. Arriving just before supper, Hermione was welcomed by Molly Weasley and Ginny with hugs and then ushered upstairs to put her trunk and Crookshanks into the room she would share with Ginny. Once settled in, she retrieved the letter from Draco and set out to find Harry. Harry needed to be the first to know, and she knew she would need his help convincing everyone else. Finding Harry in the room beside the one she shared with Ginny, she knocked on the door before slipping inside. Harry was alone and she took the opportunity.

"Harry!" she ran forward and hugged her best friend, gaining a hug in return. "How was your summer?"

Harry gave her a weak smile as he released her; "Not as bad as last summer, but I still hate it there".Hearing Hermione sigh, his voice took a tone of complete seriousness, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Before I tell you, you must promise to keep an open mind and remember that this person is a victim right now, for the first time in his life, he is actually a victim".Harry nodded his head and she continued, "I got an owl this morning, from the looks of the contents, this person needs help within the week. He is being forced into actions and possibly an Unbreakable Vow if we don't rescue him and his mother". She handed over the letter and allowed Harry to read for himself. Hermione watched as his face went from laughter at realizing Draco needed help, to anger that Draco would need help, and then a small spark of the hero complex she knew shone through. Harry planned on helping Draco, but she knew the cost would be much higher than Draco bargained for.

"Hermione, I'll see what I can do, but you need to add more stipulation onto his own. If we do succeed in this, he will need to continue not using magic, so he cannot be traced, same with his mother. They will, also, need to abide by any rules the Order may give them, and that may include not returning to Hogwarts for Malfoy. We can run it by Remus later; he won't allow this to be shown to Dumbledore. Remus has been on edge with many members lately". The young witch only nodded before they heard Molly calling everyone for supper.

After supper and another Order meeting, Harry pulled Remus to the Tapestry room with Hermione. "Remus, we must talk in privacy, so if you please, cast the silencing charm," Harry's words were brief and nervous.

Remus cast the spell and looked at the two teenagers before him. "What is it?"

Hermione gave Remus the same lecture as Harry before handing him the letter. His face was blank until he looked up at her, "Hermione, if we do this, he will have no where safe to go. Any Order members would torture him and his mother, and if Dumbledore found out, you would not be here. I understand the urgency, and I will find the right people to help, but we need a safe house first. That will be on my list for tomorrow. A new safe house. We will be needing it after Sunday". Remus nodded at Harry and Hermione before handing her the letter, "Keep it hidden and safe, I will be back tomorrow. Until then," and he walked out the door. Hermione hid the letter in her jeans pocket as she had all night, before parting ways and heading to bed. Sighing, she got into her pyjamas, secured the letter in her mother's travel jewelry box, which she brought to Hogwarts each year, and laid down with her Advanced Runes schoolbook until she fell asleep. She didn't even notice Ginny entering later that night.

 **xXx**

 _5 August 1996_

Hermione was violently shaken awake before sunrise. She shook her head and wiped her eyes clear before looking for what, or rather who, woke her at the ungodly hour. Spotting him sitting on the edge of her bed, "Hermione!" he whispered frantically. "Hermione! Wake up!"

"Harry James Potter! Why in Godric's name are you waking me at this time?" she demanded a little too loudly, causing Ginny to stir in the bed next to hers.

"It's Remus. He sent a Patronus; we need to meet with him, now! It is urgent and we need to stay quiet".

"Let me get dressed then," she shooed him out of the room and went to her trunk. Finding a pair of denim shorts and a pale blue crop top, Hermione got dressed, grabbed her wand, found and placed Draco's letter in her pocket, and followed Harry out of the room. Once in the corridor, she turned on Harry, "Where are we meeting him?"

"We need to be silent, can't wake Walburga. Just follow me". Harry descended the stairs without any notable sound and Hermione followed with a nod.

At the bottom of the stairs, she followed Harry into a smaller room in the back of the corridor. As soon as they both stepped inside, the door was shut and room silenced before they had time to register their surroundings. Remus chuckled before looking at the two teenagers in front of him. "Sit. We have much to talk about and very little time to do so. I suspect Molly will be up soon". Everyone took a seat; Hermione and Harry sat on the loveseat while Remus took the wooden chair in front of them.

"Hermione. Harry. What I need to say is going to be hard to hear, but necessary, so please, keep an open mind. It is about Dumbledore and the Order. It is, also, about the plans I have been making and Draco". Once she and Harry nodded, Remus continued.

"Harry, I know you think Dumbledore is trying to help you, but he is really using you. We found out from a source that I can't name currently, with memories to prove his words, that Dumbledore is luring you to certain death, along with Hermione. Now, I know you are aware of the prophecy, but what you don't know is that Dumbledore is the true recipient of the title Dark Lord, just no one has used it in a hundred years. He turned on his own friend, stole the man's wand, and one day decided to rid the world of evil. It was sudden and no one truly knew why, that was until our source infiltrated those thought processes. If you don't believe me, there is a way to prove this information within the walls of the Ministry and Hogwarts. There is, also, evidence of you both being misplaced during infancy. Hermione, you are no muggleborn, you are from a long line of Dark wizards and Harry you were never to be placed with your Aunt. I was to be your guardian in the case that Sirius was not able to do his godfather duties. It was in his Will and in his Incarceration Contract. I know, you have many questions, I will answer them, but let me explain the Incarceration Contract.

"It is a legally binding contract between the Ministry's Wizengamot and the incarcerated, in this case, Sirius. It stated that you, Harry, were sole heir to him and that he recognized you as his godson and his true heir to the Black name. It, also, had several clauses that would enable any of his responsibilities as a Black to be handed to others until you turned of age, 17, all of which were enlisted to myself and Cassiopeia, Hermione's mother. Yes, she has a Black name. No, she was not considered a Black, though her blood was. Cassiopeia's mother is Lucretia, but she was not conceived as a Prewett, she was not Ignatius's daughter by blood. She was Aldrich Selwyn's daughter, making her Sirius's cousin, but no one knew this until our source found the information locked in Dumbledore's Gringotts vault. Dumbledore hid this from everyone, and even charmed the Black Family Tree to remain void of Aldrich, Cassiopeia and you, Hermione. It is unknown who your father is due to Cassiopeia leaving her family before you were born. She was never married, and died in the First War.

"Had Sirius known he had a true Black heir, he would never have been able to make such a contract, as Hermione, you would be true heir to the family. Harry, you need to know that part of the responsibilities left to me were you being raised in Black Manor. I only found out when Sirius asked me about you after you both rescued him. I noticed then, Dumbledore was hiding secrets and lying to the whole Wizarding community. I formed a small group, and we have been uncovering Dumbledore's tracks and slowly finding a way to have it come to light. Sirius had rewritten his Will after Arthur's attack. He knew, at that point, about Hermione being family. I have scheduled a trip to Gringotts for the both of you tomorrow. You both have Wills to read, tests to be taken, and most importantly, charms to be removed".

Remus stopped speaking as a soft vibrant light flickered in the room, "Molly is awake, we must finish this part another time. I came with more important news. Hermione, there is a safe house, only you can find it, though. It is Aldrich's family home and only his own blood can locate it. Once the charms are taken care of, you will be able to find it with just a single thought. It is the safest place for us. I hope I can count on both of you to pack your belongings tonight, in secrecy, and be prepared for leaving here tomorrow. Once we have that location, we will be able to procure a portkey there with Hermione's blood. As for Draco and his mother, our source is looking for an ideal time to remove them early next week. They will be moved to the safe-house. I know, this is sudden, you have questions, but Molly will be wondering why there is a silencing charm up and we can't stay much longer or word gets to Dumbledore. He is already suspicious. Can I count on you both to be ready tomorrow?"

Hermione looked at Harry, she saw his emotions flash before her. Betrayal, confusion, pain, loss, and love. That was all she needed. Harry just confirmed her own thoughts, _Remus is being honest, he is actually protecting us._

"Yes, Remus," she said steeling her face to prepare to reenter the Order; the place she thought was actually protecting the Wizarding World. As she stood, she heard Harry's pain in his quiet response.

"Yes. We will be ready". The males stood and the three walked towards the kitchen where they could smell Molly's pancakes, bacon, sausages, hash, and fruit salad being made. With stomachs growling, they entered the dining area and sat down.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," Harry and Hermione greeted the matron witch at the same time with false joy. Their world had just been upturned and now, they needed to figure out this new world.

Molly jumped. "Merlin! You two are up early. Good morning, Harry. Good morning, Hermione. Hello, Remus. Sleep well?"

"Er, no. The nightmares are still coming and the connection is growing stronger," replied Harry rubbing his scar. Hermione nodded and began setting the table with Remus helping Molly gather the food.

"Hello, Molly. Is Dumbledore still coming by tonight for the meeting?" Remus levitated the food to the table. They sat down, piled food on their plates, and ate.

"Of course, he will be. There is something he needs to discuss and it is about the security of the school". Hermione kept eating and lost herself into her own thoughts of what she had just found out earlier and what else Dumbledore could be lying about. Harry, on the other hand, did not miss Molly's remark about the school.

"Is there a breach, Mrs. Weasley?" panic lacing his voice as Remus shook his head at Harry to not continue the conversation.

"No, dear. Just the Order topic for tonight. Why don't you and Hermione finish up, and go wake the others," she dismissed Harry.

Harry nudged Hermione and the two finished eating with haste before excusing themselves. They climbed the stairs and Harry guided Hermione into a small room near Sirius's bedchambers. Opening the door, Hermione saw it was the Black library and filled with dust. Hermione spotted a sofa near the room's fireplace and sat down, waving for Harry to do the same. The room fell into a silence that would have made any librarian happy, it was comfortable, but inquisitive. Their eyes remained forward as Harry found the words to relay his thoughts.

"Hermione, I can't believe everything I have known is a lie, and that we are actually considered cousins to some extent. I am not familiar with how claiming what cousin you are works in our world. You know, my father, though a Potter, is a Black through my grandmother, Dorea. What are we going to do?"

"I-I think we need to find out everything Dumbledore hid from us and lied to us about. We need to know who we are and if Remus is the one to help, we need to trust him," she took a shaky breath before continuing, "We, also, need to figure out if we can trust anyone in the Order. I need to rescue Malfoy and his mother. We can't allow Dumbledore to continue destroying and taking lives. He is no better than V-Voldemort for all he has done".

"I know, Hermione. Lets just trust Remus and get answers. We will help Malfoy and his mother as soon as we get out of here. But, Hermione, we can't keep talking about this here. Everyone will be up and we don't want to be overheard". As if on cue, a floorboard creaked in the corridor.

"Harry. Hermione?" the voice called out, gaining volume as it came closer.

"Ron, in here!" Harry called out, noticing Hermione's body tense. She had been avoiding Ron since the end of the school year. Harry and Ginny were confused about the sudden change in her heart, but neither wanted to confront Hermione about it.

"Oh, there you are. Mum made breakfast. Fancy coming down and eat?" Ron's stomach overpowered his voice as a grumble was heard.

"We already ate, Ronald," Hermione snapped before storming out of the library and into the room she shared with Ginny. Her thoughts began to flood and she fell back onto her bed. Nothing made sense anymore. How can her mother be a pureblood, and her father, too? How could Dumbledore, the man that protected her and rewarded her frequently for being ingenious, betray her and her family, lie to her, hide facts she would want from her? With her head spinning, Hermione set her resolve. She was going to pack, and get answers.

 **xXx**

Two hours later, Hermione found herself under a pile of texts and tombs in the Black library. If there was somewhere she could get help with her family, it was there. She canvassed the shelves looking for anything on her family and how to break enchantments on tapestries to reveal missing information. So far, she had almost no luck in either department. She did, however, find a spell that can use her blood to identify her on the tapestry she belonged to. If the tapestry accepted her, she could utilize her bloodline and control the enchantments on the particular tapestry. It was a step in the direction she needed, but if she revealed the tapestry, she would need to conceal it again after to protect herself. Dumbledore was brilliant and would notice if she did not conceal it after.

Harry had entered the library and brought Hermione a sandwich. She took it, grateful for the distraction.

"Harry, I found a way to see if I am a Black. But if I do this, I need a way to conceal the information I reveal on the tapestry. I have had no luck with finding anything about Lucretia having children and being married twice, let alone anything about my mother or myself. I wish there was a way to do so here". She sighed in resignation. If there was something to be found, she would have been able to summon the text for it.

"Hermione, ask Kreacher. He has been around for over a century. He would know. Also, we will be going to Gringotts tomorrow, those goblins can help, too". Harry stood and left.

"Kreacher!" Hermione found herself calling the elf's name as soon as Harry left. Kreacher appeared in front of her, he looked as if he swallowed something wretched since Sirius forbade him from insulting Hermione's blood status.

"What does you want?" he snarled.

"I need to know everything about Lucretia and Aldrich. I, also, require your silence in this matter to anyone else. If this is unacceptable, I can call for Harry". Kreacher bowed his head in defeat and nodded.

"Fine. Kreacher speak none of this to others. Lucretia was a bad girl. She almost disowned by her father. She tries to break betrothal to Ignatius. Married Aldrich she does. Two babies. The male dies before one from Ignatius. He blames Linky. Evil man poisoned baby blames Linky. Linky loses toes for it. Linky head on wall near father. She saved girl from Ignatius. Cassiopeia was good girl until Mistress kills her father. Aldrich dies and Lucretia force marry Ignatius. No whiny children. Cassiopeia runs away before finishes school with Master Regulus. Kreacher there. She has baby. Trusted Hogwarts master and dies. Master Regulus runs away from Dark Lord and dies too. Baby never found, Kreacher think dead". Kreacher shook as he remember his master fondly. "Cassiopeia and Master Regulus has girl. She taken away, killed. Kreacher wishes for her. He wishes for baby Mistress to lives".

Hermione stiffened. Kreacher's words were starting to make her dizzy. Regulus, Sirius's younger brother, the Death Eater, was possibly her father? She sat down and collected her thoughts, "Kreacher, can you charm the tapestry to hide names?" Kreacher nodded. "I need you to follow me". The witch stood and quietly crept into the tapestry room. "Kreacher, I am going to do a spell and put blood on the tapestry, you are to wait, please".

Cutting her finger with her wand, Hermione cast the spell she found earlier. Finding Lucretia's picture, she ran her finger along the area beneath the name. After a few minutes, she spotted the tapestry beginning to alter. The name Aldrich began to form in place of Ignatius. Cassiopeia and a unity tie to Regulus took shape. Her own name began to form. Before she could finish the spell, she heard Walburga screaming about the tapestry being violated. Kreacher, however, saw what he needed to affirm that Hermione was the child he was talking about. "Kreacher, conceal this, please! No one can know. My life is in more danger if they do". Kreacher obeyed without hesitation.

People crashed up the stairs and Remus was the first to enter the room. "Hermione, what did you do?" The Weasleys and Harry made their way into the room and waited for a response from her.

"I thought I could remove the scorch mark from Sirius, as a last way of honoring him". Her reply smooth and unworried. "Apparently not, Walburga ensured it wouldn't be removed without a blood spell. I am not doing Dark Arts to honor him, he wouldn't want that. I tried a spell I found, though. It just didn't work". Shrugging, she pushed through everyone and went back to her room. Lying down, Hermione fell asleep.

 **xXx**

It was past supper when Hermione awoke. She had a headache and decided to find herself a Pain Potion to help. Making her way to the kitchens, she overheard Molly and Arthur talking in hushed tones.

"Arthur, we can't let her know. If she finds out, we are all in trouble. Ron is already getting enough grief from her. It is only a month more before she leaves. Just wait".

"I understand, but if she doesn't find out from us, she will when she gets back to Hogwarts. What then? She will turn her back on us for lying to her. Molly, Ron is already in trouble with her, if she finds out what else happened from anyone else, she won't ever trust us again".

Deciding it was time to make herself known, Hermione continued walking, putting a little extra pressure in her steps to be heard. A clearing of throats and smiles met Hermione as she stepped into the kitchen. "I missed supper, I was wondering if there was an extra plate for me?" she asked with a feign ignorance to the conversation she almost walked in on.

"Of course, dear. Come and eat. The meeting is starting soon, so we must head downstairs. Put the plate in the sink after and I will care for it once we are done". Molly summoned the plate of food and handed it to her before leaving the kitchen.

"Hermione, after the meeting, I want to have a quick word with you. Is that okay?" Arthur asked as he began to follow Molly.

"Thank you for the plate, but I am going to bed early tonight. Remus promised to take me to Diagon Alley in the morning. I wanted to pick up a few books before we head there to get school supplies". She smiled and sat down.

"That's right. Remus mentioned something about you wanting books and Harry wanting a new broomstick to compete with the Malfoy child this year. Alright, well, when you return, please come look for me. What I need to tell you is urgent". With that, Arthur descended the stairs, a soft buzzing sound could be heard, and Hermione knew, the meeting was underway. She finished eating, knowing Remus would fill her and Harry in when he saw them tomorrow, and returned to her room. Gathering her bathing items, she found the washroom empty and resolutely decided to take a bath to relax.

Even though Hermione spent an hour in the tub, the water was still as warm as when she entered. Deciding to get dressed and read in bed, she dried off, drained the tub, and pulled her hair into a rubber band before wrapping it in a towel. Her light green nightgown felt like silk over her skin as she slipped into her fuzzy white slippers and pulled on her matching robe before gathering her stuff and heading back to her room.

"Oi! Watch it!" an angry voice sounded as she accidentally collided with a human wall and tumbled to the floor. "Oh, it's you, 'Mione. Let me help you," Ron offered her a hand.

"No. Never. Get away, Ronald. I don't need help from you". She stood, brushed herself off, ignoring the looks Ron was directing at her. Honestly, she could not care less what Ron thought about her, as long as he left her alone. Hermione may have been glad to miss the way he looked at her as if she were a possession or food. She entered the room she shared with GInny and slammed the door shut, not caring that she just gave Walburga another reason to start screaming. Putting her bathing items away and gathering a book, Hermione found herself wrapped in the blankets on her bed and reading herself to sleep. The events of the day being pushed from her mind as her breathing evened out.


	2. Chapter 2

_6 August 1996_

Morning had come quickly for Hermione. Along with morning, an uneasy feeling came over her. Stretching and wiping her eyes, Hermione laid the book she fell asleep with on the bed table before checking to see if Ginny was yet awake. Finding herself in luck, the ginger was still sleeping, Hermione went to her trunk and found an outfit for Gringotts, a dark green crop top and skirt set her mother had bought her earlier that summer. It was fitted and had lace trimmings of black and subtle white threading. She hated how it reminded her of Slytherin colors, but her mother insisted, and she never turned down her mother. To be honest with herself, she found she liked the way it fitted her and made her curves more noticeable. Changing into the outfit, Hermione packed her trunk with her bed clothes, book, and anything else she might be forgetting before sneaking out to find something for breakfast.

Grimmauld Place was silent, as no one was yet awake. Hermione peered into Harry's and Ron's room finding Harry's bed empty. Figuring he was already downstairs, Hermione crept silently down to the kitchen. Just before she made the last few steps to the kitchen, she heard voices from the cellar. Deciding she was going to investigate, she went as far as she dared, which was half-way down, before standing still.

"Remus, you can't take them today. Dumbledore has asked for their presence at the meeting this afternoon," the woman's voice pleaded with Remus.

"Give Dumbledore my regrets, but I promised these kids. I cannot turn my back on them like that. I will give them the option to remain behind, but that is the best I can do. Dumbledore knew of these plans before he called the meeting," Remus's tone was harsh, "Now, I must be getting upstairs, I told Harry and Hermione to be ready early. Is there anything else?"

No other sounds were heard and Hermione took that as her cue to hurry up the stairs. Turning the corner, she bumped into Harry and barely caught herself before noticing that he was preoccupied. "I'm sorry, Harry," she said quietly. He nodded before turning and entering the kitchen.

"Hermione, who was talking down there?" he asked cautiously.

"Remus and some woman. I am not sure who, their voice was too quiet. But Dumbledore wants us here later, not in Diagon Alley".

"I know, I overheard that last night. He is going to cast anti-apparition jinxes and anti-floo jinxes on the house at half past seven. If we want to leave after that, we will need to walk a mile before we can apparate or floo, but it would be pointless. Dumbledore, also, has Aurors coming to watch the place at the same time. Which means we have an hour before we won't be able to leave," he looked at his watch for confirmation. It had been a gift from Arthur for his birthday.

"Remus wants to play along with Dumbledore, I suspect to keep him from noticing anything different. We will have a choice to go with Remus or stay. Just make the right one and make it look like you are dying to go. We will be safe soon," she finished her sentence in a hushed tone as she heard the door to the cellar creak open. Three pairs of feet came up the stairs, Remus entered first, followed by Arthur and Molly.

"Good morning," Remus greeted Harry and Hermione, "before we go, I need to inform you of an Order meeting you are both invited to this afternoon, if you so wish to join that instead of Diagon Alley".

"Morning, Remus. As much as I want to be part of the meeting, I have had my heart set on buying the newest potion books and there was that new fiction book about a goddess betraying her own kind for the sake of a child she barely knew, that I was dying to pick up. Please, Remus, tell me you are still going to allow me to join you in Diagon Alley?" Hermione's face portrayed her words well and she knew Arthur and Molly were convinced of her performance when they both noticeably sighed.

"Dumbledore won't like this, Remus!" Molly growled before storming into the pantry to find suitable food for breakfast.

"I am with Hermione. I don't want to risk Malfoy getting that new broom. It is the only one Diagon Alley will be getting. I need to get that before he does! It comes in later this morning. I know Ron will fill me in later. Besides, I can talk to Dumbledore when we get back," his confidence was obvious, as was the jealousy of Malfoy getting the broomstick he wanted.

"It's settled then. We will go into Diagon Alley and try to make it back in time," Remus's definitive response left no room for arguing.

"Alright, I suppose it is fine then. I will talk to Dumbledore and let him know you will be back later. Hopefully he isn't too offended about all three of you being late or not showing up," Arthur sighed in defeat. A knowing smirk passed through Harry's and Hermione's eyes before plates appeared in front of them and were filled with poached eggs, toast, and sausages. Glasses of pumpkin juice floated towards them and they ate in silence. Time was of the essence, it was nearing seven.

Once they were finished, Harry and Hermione excused themselves to gather their wands and jumpers. Remus followed them upstairs with promises to wake the Weasley children that were still sleeping. On the second floor, Hermione entered her room and gathered a black cardigan, put on her wand holster, and a pair of black trainers before noticing Remus waiting for her. Stepping away from the trunk, Hermione watched Remus shrink it and allowed her to place it into her undetectable extendable beaded bag before he went and did the same to Harry's trunk. She followed Remus and found Harry letting Hedwig out of her cage.

"She will find us later. I am going to let her hunt for now," Harry replied to the look of confusion on Hermione's face. Hermione had to admit, it would be hard for Hedwig to travel with them. Crookshanks would be difficult enough.

"Remus, what about Crookshanks?"

"I think a bubble-head charm would keep him fine in your bag, if you can handle that. Or you can have Kreacher deliver him to you once we portkey to the safe house," he answered with uncertainty.

"I think Kreacher is a better option. We need to be on our way, I will ask him before we leave. Meet you downstairs in a moment," the brunette witch said before securing her beaded bag and entering the library. "Kreacher!" she called out.

The house elf appeared with a 'pop' and bowed, "Yes, Mistress?"

"I have a task I must ask of you. Later this afternoon, I will be calling on you. Do you think you will be able to apparate Crookshanks to where I am at that time?" Hermione inquired.

"Anythings for Mistress. Kreacher bring kneazle to Mistress when she call".

"Thank you, Kreacher. Please, remember, you cannot tell anyone about me. You report to me if anything seems awry and you stay out of trouble," she smiled at Kreacher before dismissing him. Rushing as quietly as possible, Hermione found Harry and Remus waiting for her beside the floo. It was still running, but not for long. It was a quarter past seven. Hermione entered the floo first. Taking a handful of powder from the bucket hanging off the mantle, she called out, "Diagon Alley" as she released the powder and the emerald flames engulfed her. Harry followed and was followed by Remus.

"We barely made it. Dumbledore just showed up," the latter noted as he stepped out of the fireplace and into the street known as Diagon Alley. "I noticed him apparate in just as I dropped the floo powder".

Harry and Hermione agreed with their old professor before deciding what to do before Gringotts. They had already agreed that after Gringotts they would actually check out the shops they wanted, but right now, they had almost two hours before their meeting. After some discussion about the best plan to stay hidden, they decided to visit Wizz Hard Books. It was the only place they knew no one would look for them and they needed to stay hidden in case Dumbledore had the Order searching for them. It was close to Gringotts and out of sight to most everyone.

Ducking into the shop, they spent the next hour and half browsing books and deciding what ones would be worth buying. Harry plucked the newest edition of _Quidditch Through The Ages_ , while Hermione had begun to pile books about runes, old magic, Dark Arts, protection, and creature laws into Remus's arms. Once they were happy with their selections and Harry convinced Hermione to allow him to purchase her books, which she did as long as he didn't grumble when she forced the money back to him at Gringotts; they shrunk the books, placed them in Hermione's beaded bag, and left for Gringotts.

Entering Gringotts, Remus guided the teenagers towards the furthest wall. As they approached, Hermione noticed the goblins falling silent and their eyes on the witch and two wizards heading towards the meeting room. Just before the door, lined with goblin silver, a goblin had cleared his throat and inquired of their business.

"Ragnuk the Fourth is meeting with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in five minutes. We were informed to meet him in the first meeting room and to not be late," Remus stated clearly.

"If what you say is true, place your wands on the door. If you are welcomed into the meeting room, your wand will open the door, but only for you. If not, security will take care of that you," responded the goblin before he went back to counting coins.

Harry, Hermione, and Remus all removed their wands and one by one placed them against the door, each gaining entry. The room was a soft golden color, a mahogany table sat in the center with enough room to seat a conference, and four chairs sat lining the table, three on one side, one on the other. Remus, Harry, and Hermione each went over and stood near the chairs, waiting for Ragnuk the Fourth to enter. The wait was short, as he appeared shortly after they stood by their chairs.

"Good morning. I understand we have business here today. Harry James Potter, you are here for the Incarceration Contract and Will of Sirius Black III, as well as a blood test to identify any houses of which you are inheriting. Hermione Jean Granger, you are here for similar reasoning. You are to take a blood test to identify your heritage, and if the test comes to any houses and relatives we have in our bank, you will then be able to open any Wills, Incarceration Contracts, Betrothal Contracts, and Trust Contracts that pertain to yourself. Remus Lupin, you are here to bear witness to all events. If this is inaccurate, please inform me now, or we shall begin, time is money," Ragnuk the Fourth explained. No one protested and the meeting officially began.

Ragnuk the Fourth summoned two parchments, an oak box with goblin writing on its top, and the traditional quills and inkwells. "To begin, Ms. Granger, you will need to," he opened the box and revealed a small goblin silver dagger with emeralds and rubies on its hilt, "prick your finger with this blade and sign your given name," Ragnuk the Fourth pushed the dagger and a piece of parchment towards her, "with your finger on here. It will be absorbed into the parchment and identify your bloodline". The goblin turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter, we might as well have you do the same now, instead of repeating this later. Mr. Lupin, please step out and call for Gringott. We will need him present for this". Remus stood up and poked his head out, calling for Gringott to join. Ragnuk the Fourth pushed the other parchment in front of Harry and they waited. The wait was shorter than expected and another goblin joined them.

"Ah, two bloodline tests. Ragnuk the Fourth, you may step down and allow me to take these," the goblin addressed Ragnuk the Fourth.

"Of course, Gringott. I have only told them of the task, I have not begun to bind the parchment nor their blood". Ragnuk the Fourth stood back and fell silent.

The goblin they now knew was Gringott, sat down and looked at them intently before speaking. "I am Gringott, the creator and founder of this bank. Before we begin the bloodline test, do either of you have any questions?" Once again, no one said anything, allowing Gringott to continue. "Ms. Granger, we shall begin with you. This is a binding test, if you are an heir to any house or if you are related to any house whose affairs we reside over, you will be forced to take the responsibility of those houses. This includes Betrothal Contracts, Incarceration Contracts, and Trust Contracts, upon Wills. If you agree to such a responsibility, and to possibly become the head of any house, prick your finger with the dagger and sign your given name upon the parchment you see in front of you". He allowed her to prick her finger, for which she gave a soft hiss upon the pain, and sign her name. Gringott began speaking in Goblin and the parchment cleared of her name as the magic began to work. A moment later, ink began to swirl where she once saw her name. Satisfied, Gringott turned to Harry. After repeating the same law of binding to Harry, Harry accepted and pricked his finger, signing a barely legible name upon the parchment. Gringott repeated his actions towards Harry and made certain the parchment was swirling with ink before turning his attention back to a stricken Hermione.

Her eyes never left her parchment. She found that her bloodline was, in fact, pure. Gringott took the parchment and began to read it aloud. "Ms. Granger, you are not a muggleborn. In fact, you are not a Granger. We can alter that here if you wish, but right now, I must read what houses I will be retrieving contracts and Wills from. You belong to the House of Peverell, though distant and you are not the heir. You are the heir to four houses, Selwyn by your grandfather, Black by your mother and father, Prewett by your adopted father Ignatius, and Gryffindor by your grandfather. These are five renowned and prestigious houses. You have the responsibility to head four and lead in second to the other". Gringott moved his hand and a pile of silver encased scrolls landed in front of her. "You have the option of continuing speaking with me or taking Ragnuk the Fourth and continuing with him. Remember, though, whomever you choose, will become the guardian of your vaults and you will only be able to consult with them about changes to your vaults". Hermione nodded and took in the information she just learned. She was the Head of four houses and a Second Head to a fifth.

"I will continue working with you, Gringott," the brunette witch finally stated, "if that is convenient for you". The goblin nodded and returned his attention to Harry. Harry had found he was the Second Head to the Houses of Black by his father and Sirius, Gaunt by his defeat of Voldemort as an infant, and Slytherin by the same means. He was heir to the Head of the House of Peverell by his father, Potter by his father, and Evans by his mother. Again, a pile of silver encased scrolls appeared, though in front of Harry, along with the option to choose the goblin to preside over his affairs. Harry chose Ragnuk the Fourth and with that another chair appeared. Ragnuk the Fourth escorted Harry to the opposite end of the table and summoned an inkwell, quill, the chairs, the pile of scrolls, and three separate boxes of similar size. Each box was large enough to hold a dagger and no bigger. One was etched with a design of rings, another was carved into a quill and inkwell design that was large enough to hold both, and the last was the largest and held no specific design. As Harry reached out to touch each, the boxes began to engrave his name and magic signature onto the latch and cover.

Hermione, then, turned her attention back to Gringott, whom had summoned similar boxes, though there were four. Gringott explained each box as he placed them in front of her. The first held her family rings and signets, only she could wear them, though there were marital rings in her vaults if she wishes for such in the future. The second held a custom quill and inkwell, the inkwell would never run out and used her magical signature to allow her to sign important documents. The raven quill that accompanied it was the only quill that could access the inkwell and could only use the ink with her magical signature, making it impossible for anyone else to use it, the quill was, also, able to detect if she was acting under free will or not, allowing an added form of protection for her. In the third box, she found a series of wax candles in her Houses' colors, wax seals for each House, and a wax seal stamp. Again, she found that there were plenty of spares for her spouse and children if she so wished it in the future. It was the last box that intrigued her, it was by far the smallest and held a key engraving on the top. Inside, was a set of keys. Gringott explained that each key would require blood to access the vault and that once the key was tuned to her, only she could use it. He gave her the dagger; she pricked her finger and tuned each key. There was a key for the Head of the Black Family vault, a key for Selwyn and Gryffindor, which were already attuned to her, and a key for the Prewett vault, which would deny any other Prewett from accessing without her accompaniment.

They moved onto the scrolls. Hermione had read the Wills and found she had a total of sixteen houses from Ignatius, twenty-one from Aldrich, six from Regulus, and two from Peverell, though she still didn't know how she was related to the Peverells. In her vaults, she had a combined total that equaled more than the Malfoy vault tenfold. She, also, learned that she had many items that were scattered around the world that belonged to her, now. All she needed to do was a blood summoning and they would return to her instantly. In her mother's Will, she found that she was to inherit her uncle's vault and that she would have to inherit her unborn brother's vault. That information shocked her. She was unaware of a brother, and her uncle, Lycoris, never lived past a year from what Kreacher told her.

They found no Betrothal Contracts, but there were two Trust Contracts and a single Incarceration Contract. Gringott explained that the Trust Contracts were from her mother, Cassiopeia, and her father, Regulus, upon her birth. Inside, she would receive a small fortune every year on her birthday to live off of and attend Hogwarts with, along with the fortune, she was entrusted to Narcissa. Finding that she had read something similar in the Wills, she realized Narcissa would be finding out about her very soon. The realization became daunting and she knew the rescue needed to happen soon. In the midst of her thoughts, she realized she still needed to read the Incarceration Contract. It was left for the next heir after Alphard was incarcerated, for demanding a trial against Barty Crouch Jr. after being attacked by the foul Death Eater, where he received the Kiss and died without trial. She was to gain his vault, the two Black family houses he owned, and the library collection he had stored in Grimmauld Place. Reading further, she learned that all of his possessions had a charm on them that allowed her to identify with his blood and call his name, which would summon the items to her. The contract advised she stood in the center of a large and empty room.

There remained two scrolls for Hermione to open. The first of the two remaining scrolls was her birth certificate, where she learned she was not Hermione, but Lyra Lucretia Selwyn, who was already seventeen as her official birth was 19 April 1979, and that her godparents were in fact Narcissa Malfoy and Sirius Black. The other scroll was a letter for her from her mother, it read:

 _My dear daughter, Lyra,_

 _I have tried writing this many times. Your father, Regulus, and I are on the run. He has stolen something from the Dark Lord and I have betrayed Dumbledore. If you are reading this, we are no longer with you. I write this hoping you do not make the same mistakes as we did. Ouch, your brother kicks me as your father sends his regards. He loves you very much. I never thought he could love anyone, but he loves you and cares for me. But, we need to inform you of Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. Dumbledore is not to be trusted. My last mission went wrong, I was trying to gain access to the Death Eaters and found Dumbledore among them. He was using a concealment charm, but as I am pregnant, I could see through it. I confronted Dumbledore and was told he was just ensuring I took my place as a spy for him. Regulus explained to me that the man Dumbledore disguised himself as was a heavy part of the Death Eaters and had been since the Dark Lord rose to power. I told Minerva McGonagall, she laughed at the idea and informed Dumbledore, which is why I am on the run with you. Aurors are searching for me as are Order members. Time for us runs out soon, we both have learned of it when we were nearly caught last time._

 _Right now, we are at the Selwyn Estate, it is protected and hidden, but I will not put it past Dumbledore to find a way past these wards. We never leave anymore, being wanted by everyone makes it difficult to hide. As for the Dark Lord, your father betrayed him. I know Regulus plans on destroying whatever he stole, but hasn't yet. We try to restrict magic use. The Dark Lord is not above using force to ensure you comply with him, so please, daughter, mind yourself. If you are reading this, it, also, means that your godmother, Narcissa, never was able to gain custody of you as my Will enforces. It, also, means that Sirius is either incarcerated or dead, as you would be transported him the instant Regulus and I pass away. This means Dumbledore has found us, and taken you. I am not sure what condition you are in, and what he has done, but I promise you, I still love you. Your father and I are proud of you, we love you, and we believe in you._

 _If you are like me, you will love learning, probably put professors in their place, and be stubborn, but sometimes naive. If you are like Regulus, you will have a love for books and potions, a talent for wandless spell casting, an objective temper if something does not seem fair, the sixth sense of when something is wrong or dangerous, and a gift of instinctive reflexes. He was part of the Slug Club for a reason. Look that up when you are able to. I was not invited because I was considered a bastard child though conceived in wedlock, but that muggleborn, Lily Evans, was. This leads I think it had more to do with Ignatius, your grandfather only because he adopted me, jinxing Slughorn too many times. Ignatius, I hope you never meet him child, was a right git and is one of the ones that wants me dead. I ran away, after all, and after Sirius running away, the consequences became more dire than being burnt off the family tree. Darling, one last thing, I am reaching the end of the parchment, remember this:_

 _"From blood to blood, my mind prevails, my heart strengthens,_

 _my soul enlightens. From dawn to dusk, the sun can walk, though_

 _from dusk to dawn it must be aided. Nothing is without its cost,_

 _nothing is given, nothing is simple."_

 _Clear your mind, mend your heart, interact with your soul. You will only find the answers you seek once you are in harmony. This was on a scrap piece of parchment Aldrich, my father, left in a nursery book for me. There was more, but I am afraid I do not recall it. Your father and I will always be watching._

 _Your loving mother,_

 _Cassiopeia_

Hermione placed the scroll down and covered her face. She could feel the amount of love her mother had for her. Her heart lightened at this thought and she realized she was crying as her tears fell onto her hands. Now, all that was left was finishing her name change and seeing her vaults. Then, she could go home. Gringott had summoned another parchment and muttered more Goblin before handing it to Hermione. She read it over, finding that since she had been a victim of fraudulent actions taken against her and her family, and she was the Head of those families, she had the right to re-identify herself using any of her given names, including her muggleborn name. Hermione thought it over and decided to identify herself as Hermione Lyra Selwyn, as she wanted to still honor her muggle family and her pureblood mother and father. She signed the certificate with her magical signature quill and it became official on every magical item attuned to her and all muggle documents immediately. Once she was done, she noticed Harry had resumed his position beside her and Remus before she saw a tiny fragment of parchment under her scrolls. Remus picked it up and read it, "Selwyn blood can read this location". Hermione took the parchment and smiled, she just found the location that Remus was speaking of, the safe house was right in her hand.

"Before we see the vaults, I was curious if I could bother you for a portkey attuned to my blood?" Hermione asked Gringott as he began clearing the area.

"For a hundred galleons, yes. International, hundred-fifty galleons. You will need to depart from here though, these are not Ministry approved," he informed her. Hermione nodded and agreed to the hundred-fifty galleon price, since she was not sure where exactly the location was. Gathering the scrolls she would need and the boxes attuned to her, she shrunk them and placed them in her beaded bag. Sighing in relief that she was actually seventeen and no longer had the trace on her. Making up her mind to talk to Remus and Harry later about Harry's findings, she followed Gringott to the vault carts and agreed with Harry and Remus to meet them back inside the meeting room once she was done. Harry had a need to go with Ragnuk the Fourth to his vaults, making this an easily agreeable situation.

Hermione and Gringott gathered in the first cart, instantly moving upon being seated. They traveled into the depths of the cavern and the growls of beasts could be heard. Gringott explained the layers of protections on each level of the cavern. The first few levels only required wand identification, the next few, a key,then blood, and blood and goblin blood. The level they were to visit first had an intruder waterfall, dousing intruders and leaving owners dry, followed by a dragon, and the requirement of a blood attuned key and a full goblin's hand. She had several vaults on this level, but was reassured that she could combine them according to family and place them in a more secure level, if she so wished. Gaining access to the two larger vaults on this level, Black and Prewett, she inquired about having a book made up for each vault's contents. Gringott set a price, she agreed, and found that she could have the books within a fortnight. Gathering a decent size coin purse from the Black vault, she decided to fill it with a small fortune to allow her to repay Harry and gain her heart's desire worth of books. Hermione, also, took a large coin purse from the Prewett vault and placed twenty-five thousand galleons in it with the intent to split it between Arthur, Ginny, Fred, George, and Bill. Each would receive five-thousand in compensation for the loss of the vault. Molly had proven she had no intent on doing right by Hermione the previous night, Ron and her had issues that she could not confide in with anyone else, and she didn't know Charlie. Percy, on the other hand, was well off and disowned. Finding sympathy for Charlie being left out because she didn't know him and Percy for being disowned, she gathered another ten thousand before leaving the vault and continuing on their way.

The next level they attended, Hermione found had the added security of requiring her blood straight into the door as well as the keys, and had a cerebus just in front of the vaults, there were only eight on this level and she owned two. Gaining entry to the Selwyn vault, she spotted a trunk and began to fill it with some of her family's jewels and items she suspected her mother once had. There was a corner filled with books and she summoned, shrunk, and fitted, as many as she could into the trunk before shrinking the trunk and placing it into her beaded bag with the galleons for the Weasley family. The Gryffindor vault had many artifacts and though she wanted to study them, she knew that all she needed in that moment was the cloak of which would allow her to harness more magic than her core could control. It was directly attuned to the elements and if she was within the elements in the cloak, she would be able to harness the raw magic of elementals.

Leaving the level, Hermione decided that she would only look at the Peverell vault. It was on the next level, which was the final level. The security was the same, apart from her only needing her blood, no key, to open the door, but guarding the final level of three vaults, was a rebellious hippogriff. Gringott warned her that though she one of the rightful owners of one of the vaults, she would still have to gain the hippogriff's trust first. Remembering the lesson Hagrid taught her third year, she bowed as she slowly approached, never breaking eye contact. Her hands were beneath her, but empty, thoughts remained pure. After minutes of her waiting, the hippogriff bowed and stepped aside, allowing her access to the Peverell vault. Gringott informed her that she would only be able to access a small part of the vault, and what she could access would be what she saw and it changed based upon the true owner, the Head of House, who accessed the same vault, but much more of it. Hermione took a quick survey of the vault before closing it and deciding to leave it for another day. It was nearly as large as one of the smaller Black vaults, which was a task for another day, as well. They made their way back to the surface and she made her way back to the meeting room. Remus and Harry were both waiting for her.

With promises to speak later, Hermione went to find Gringott in the marble hall and to his station. It was empty. She asked if he would handle the money and a letter to each Weasley gaining galleons from her explaining that the Prewett vault was no longer in their reach. Gringott agreed and she handed him the bag of galleons. She finished business by handing over two hundred galleons for the portkey and for his cooperation with creating the books for her. Taking the portkey, she wrapped it within the silk cover he handed her and placed it into her pocket. "Ms. Selwyn, to activate that portkey, you will need to be in the meeting room and a drop of blood will need to be placed on it. It can only be activated today, so do not forget to use it," Gringott stated before dismissing her.

Hermione gathered Harry and Remus, and they exited the bank together. Judging by the sun's location and the growling in their stomachs, it was past lunch. Settling on The Leaky Cauldron for lunch, the trio made their way and kept their heads down. There was a silent agreement that no one spoke about Gringotts until they were at the safe house. Instead, they spoke about what they would be soon acquiring and the next school year. Hermione learned that Harry had helped Dumbledore persuade Horace Slughorn to take up the Potions post and part of the task Dumbledore expects of Harry. She figured that if Horace had the Potions post, Severus would have the Dark Arts post, and that was something she looked at with distaste.

Lunch seemed to speed by and they found themselves in front of the last bookstore with Hermione. Harry had his purchases, Hermione just needed one more book, and she knew that she could find it inside Obscurus Books.

Satisfied with their purchases, Hermione and Harry decided they wanted new robes to match their titles before leaving Diagon Alley. It was, however, getting late and they didn't want to risk being caught if Dumbledore's meeting was over. They entered Twilfitt and Tattings for their robes. The owner had greeted Hermione and Harry with a pleasant smile and immediately began taking their measurements with a bewitched tape measure. Hermione enlightened the owner of her requirements for her robes, but left the rest to him. She required they had a form of recognition to the Houses she was the Head to, and that they were able to be worn year long, which forced the owner to weave certain spells and charms into the robes. The witch had ordered several robes of two lengths, knee and ankle, and several colors before paying for them. Requesting they would be ready in three day's time, she promised him a generous tip for his silence and diligence. Harry followed suit, but his robes were all of the same length.

Business finished, Remus guided Hermione and Harry back to Gringotts, barely sidestepping an Order member. Hermione noticed the member and realized they may have pushed their luck. Just as they were about to enter the doors, Fred had found them and thanked Hermione for her donation to him, but more importantly to warn her to not return to Grimmauld just yet. He informed her that Ginny flooed him after the meeting and told the twins that Molly and Ron were at wit's end about how it seemed most of the Weasley's gained a small fortune from Hermione, and Molly was locked out of the Prewett vault. Harry and Remus chuckled at that. Hermione briefly explained to Fred about what happened, but left out Dumbledore, before bidding him farewell. Fred promised secrecy, and would only inform George of what was said, before he gave her a hug and left. The trio, left alone again, made their way into the bank and back into the meeting room. There lay a dagger for Hermione. Remembering the words on the parchment scrap, she pulled out the portkey, removed its covering, and pricked her finger with the dagger. Dropping a small amount of blood on the stone portkey, Hermione focused on the words inscribed, _'Qum sanguinem nostrum in domum tuam'._ Looking at Harry and Remus, she nodded and they each stretched a finger, touching the stone together. The horrible sensation of being dragged by the nostrils and squashed into a vacuum-sealed tube assaulted them as the portkey triggered. Hermione felt the familiar feeling of falling and quickly cast a cushioning charm for them as they tumbled onto the ground in front of a large manor. A sensation washed over Hermione, she could not place it, but it was something that intrigued her..

Remus, Harry, and Hermione found themselves standing and staring at the manor in front of them. It was over an acre of a deep red brick building with four storeys. From their view, the large cherry wood door stood within an elaborate black stone archway. Each storey had twelve identical windows with accompanying black window shutters. Matching in architectural design, the windows on the top three floors followed a pattern from their left to right, a picture window, Palladian window, two picture windows, another Palladian window, two picture windows, a lengthened Gothic arch window that spanned the three storeys, two picture windows, Palladian window, and another picture window. The first storey held much a similar design, though instead of the Palladian windows, it held bay windows, and the front door held the place of the Gothic windows. A stone hipped roof sat with several deep red brick chimneys. Remus and Harry stood in awe of the beautiful architecture while Hermione took in the rest of her surroundings.

The surrounding area was well kept and the landscaping of rose bushes and other exotic plants stole Hermione's breath. There was a hedge of rose bushes that stretched around the manor in varying colors from a delicate white to an exotic blue. A forest stood in the midst of the property, as did a vast amount of land. She knew that she would like to expand on the property, a greenhouse, pool, carriage house, and even possibly a fire pit for summer bonfires. Sighing at her thoughts, she was brought back to the present when Harry tapped her arm, "Hermione, the wards, we need to fix them before anything happens. You will need to allow Remus and myself into the wards for apparition. And the floo! There are so many things to do before we can discuss today". Hermione quickly realized that she still needed to summon Kreacher for Crookshanks as well.

"There are usually ward-stones inside the building or the gates surrounding the property, sometimes both. Lets check the gates first, if there are ward-stones, it will be easier to set those first," Remus instructed Hermione. Together, they strode towards the wrought iron gates that stood nearly as high as the manor and were intricately designed with a mixture of Gothic and Roman structures. They were well designed and stunning. Remus waved his wand and a soft yellow glow shone one each side of the gate doors. Hermione went to the one on her right first, dropping her blood onto the stone and waited for Remus's instructions.

"You will need to enchant Harry's and my magical signatures into the wards, to do so, you need to focus on only us and be willing to allow us within the gates. What you change here will automatically alter in the house, but those wards will be even stronger. Focus on us," he told her as he slowly felt the wards change and felt a friendly aura surround him. "Great. Now, you will need to ensure no harm comes to you or the people here, while the _Fidelius Charm_ is in place and only you truly know the location, and the muggle repelling charm is active, we must protect against Dumbledore and Death Eaters alike. They could use spies, to detect these people, you will need to focus on the auras of danger. Think about being in danger, let it consume you, once the wards sense your control and emotions, they can alter themselves to protect you and those you choose to protect. Tomorrow, we will set up an apparition point".

Hermione did as she was told without complaint. Finishing with the right ward stone, she repeated her actions with the left wardstone before realizing how drained her magic felt. Remus led the way back to the manor where they found Harry trying to open its front door, "Bloody bugger won't open. Hermione, fix this". Hermione stepped forward and placed her hand on the golden door latch and it glided open. She felt herself being pulled to the wall directly behind the, now, open door. There was an area glowing yellow, just like the wardstones at the gate. Remus stepped beside her as Harry closed the door and began to wander around.

"There will be no apparating within the walls, unless you want to set an apparition point for those you trust most in here. That being said, I suspect you will want to add more security. You can add charms that would prevent fires from burning the home, strengthen the structure from damage, and even allow each room to have its own silencing spell, though I don't suggest that for long term. We can find a book on wards in the morning, for now, just make sure what you sense is what you feel safe with. You are obviously drained, Hermione," Remus told the younger witch before he followed Harry and explored their new safe house.

Hermione was satisfied with the wards as they were; Aldrich took great care in privacy and protection. Turning about, she noticed the manor was even larger than she anticipated outside. She stood in a corridor that spanned across twenty doors and a connection to two other crossing corridors and an elaborate marble staircase that stood as the center of attention before her with a balcony viewing the entry way. Walking into the room to her right, she entered a large front room with several black sofas and coffee tables scattered elegantly about. There was another doorway and she took it, finding herself in a library that stood two storeys tall. Sofas, lounge chairs, tables, writing desks, and a large fireplace stood within its walls. A staircase led to the balcony and second storey. Hermione withdrew herself, much to her own contempt, but she wanted to learn of the rest of the manor before she became engulfed and never left.

Room upon room, the brunette found herself in elegant and sophisticated taste. A kitchen, small dining area, formal dining area, breakfast nook with patio, large ballroom that allowed entry into the gardens, smaller ballroom, a function room that seemed more like a conference room, four lavatories, a travel room, a drawing room, and many other rooms that she couldn't gain access to on the first storey. Resigning herself to continue upwards, she learned the second storey had many rooms that were locked to her, along with four more lavatories, a sitting room on the east and west ends, and the entries to both the east and west wings. Taking the east wing, Hermione found several guest chambers with en suites, sitting rooms, and even a smaller library on the second storey. The third and fourth storeys were obviously for extended family, or even older children that wished for privacy. Rooms were more intricate, but a similar design to those on the second storey. She explored each storey before the west wing. The third storey had a common sitting room that expanded several rooms, three study rooms, a locked room, and open space. The fourth storey held the same concept, apart from the study rooms. In their place, were children play rooms, and a small kitchenette.

The west wing was most definitely the Master's wing. Between the private library that required her magical signature, and the study room off of the library, she knew that her grandfather had been excessive over his privacy. Also, on the fourth storey, Hermione found a sitting room, two more bedchambers with en suites, and a small common space. A storey below, she found the Master's bedchamber with an extravagant en suite, two dressing rooms that attached to the en suite, and a cupboard that held a door to the strongroom. There were drapes of an emerald green that held entry to an enclosed patio that overlooked the gardens and forest. Stepping onto it, she could feel the breeze in the air, but knew it was only charmed as there were windows surrounding her. A dinette set, two loungers with matching occasional tables, and a plush black throw rug. Leaving, what would become, her chambers, Hermione quickly assessed that the remaining rooms were two nurseries, a small potions laboratory, a cozy sitting room, and another large common area. Below that replicated the second storey on the east wing.

She found Remus and Harry in the large entry hall waiting for her. Guiding the men into the kitchen, Hermione began to wonder if she had food stocked. Opening the cupboards, surprise came over her as she noticed they were fully stocked. Deciding to attempt to figure out why the manor was in impeccable shape, she called out, "Hello, are there any house elves here?"

Startling the trio, eight house elves appeared with a 'pop'. "Yes, Mistress. House elves lives here. We ares Master Aldrich's obedient elves. Serves only Selwyn bloods. Yous is Selwyn. We serves yous, Mistress. I ares Mipsty, heads elf. Theses ares Rusty, Evey, Scritch, Pitsky, Herny, Weksy, and the littlest Ninny. How we serves yous, Mistress?" Mipsty pointed to each house elf down the line beside her.

"Oh, I don't need to be served. I want to thank you for caring for my grandfather's manor and ensuring food was here. I am Hermione. No need to call me Mistress. Hermione is fine. Are you happy here?" Hermione asked the house elves.

"Wes is happies here, Mistress Hermione. We is very happies. Gots clothes and rooms. Master Aldrich nevers mistreated his loyals elves," the house elf name Rusty replied.

Satisfied they weren't mistreated, Hermione knew from past experiences, only Dobby liked being free. She let the conversation halt and began to contemplate dinner. "What should I make for supper?" she turned to Remus and Harry.

"Mistress Hermione, us house elves cooks and cleans. Goes sits in sitting room, wes makes suppers and brings yous in," Mipsty interjected without room to argue. Harry and Remus saw Hermione trying to not argue and finally giving in, retreating to the sitting room with a 'thank you' on her way out.

Inside the sitting room, Harry and Remus explained Harry's experience at Gringotts. He had gained several more houses and a few businesses, along with many vaults with nearly as much gold as Hermione. Remus informed Hermione that he would be opening the floo after supper and Hermione quickly explained to the wizards of her experiences before supper was served. They entered the smaller dining area and found a feast that rivaled Hogwarts, shepherd's pie, bangers and mash, fruit salad, roast pork, mashed squash, and pumpkin juice.

 **xXx**

After supper, the trio decided to split up and locate rooms. Harry and Remus chose to entertain the east wing for the time being, whilst Hermione took her rightful chambers. After leaving her beaded bag on her bed, she summoned her trunk and enlarged it to its normal size before calling on Mipsty to aid her in unpacking the remainder of her belongings. Mipsty explained the strongroom and how it required her to prick her finger on the latch to open to her, permitting Hermione to place many of her valuable items within. Satisfied with the assistance she received, Hermione called for Kreacher. She waited until she heard the 'pop' of an apparition outside of her door. Kreacher stepped inside with an enraged Crookshanks. He let the kneazle go before bowing to Hermione, "Kreacher did as requests. Anything else, Mistress?"

"Thank you, Kreacher. You did well. I do have one favor to ask of you, if you are willing. I need eyes and ears within the Order; do you think you are capable of informing me of each meeting and news? This means no one can know you work for me, and it means you never speak to anyone other than myself of these matters". Hermione hoped he would help her, but she could not force him to.

"Yes, Mistress. What abouts the Blacks and Malfoys, theys still calls me to helps thems?" Kreacher replied.

"Inform me of what they wish to know and what you know. We can find something to feed them and you are to not follow any orders that are not given by Harry or I that would go against us. Please, Kreacher. I am trying to win this war to protect us, house elves, and other magical beings," she implored.

Kreacher seemed relieved and bowed again before disapparating, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts. She decided she needed a hot bath and time to read before she met with Remus and Harry to discuss Draco his mother. Opening her trunk, she began to summon items and send them to their new locations, including her bathing supplies. The task was finished with haste and she was able to enter her bath. Soaking for nearly two hours, Hermione felt she was able to relax enough to plan the Malfoy escape. She dressed in an emerald nightgown wrapped in her robe and matching slippers before waiting for Harry and Remus in the common area on the third floor, their floor.

Remus and Harry entered the room, quickly explaining that they set up the floo, but only for Hermione and themselves for the time being. Their location was now known as _'Purus Sanguis_ '. Remus mentioned turning a small unused room into an Owlery to allow them the ability to have access to several owls at a time. Along with accepting the idea, Hermione asked Remus if he would go and buy the owls as well as alter a single room in the next day. Remus quickly agreed, knowing Hermione would need to send Draco a letter by evening tomorrow and would need an owl. The topic quickly altered and they found themselves creating a fool-proof plan to rescue Draco and Narcissa through most of the night. It was nearly daylight when everyone retired to their chambers. Hermione found herself weary and relieved, hoping she would be able to sleep soundlessly for a few hours.

* * *

-Author's Notes-

' _Qum sanguinem nostrum in domum tuam_ ' is Latin and it is loosely translated to ' _Together with our blood is your home_ '.

' _Purus Sanguis_ ' is Latin and loosely translated to ' _Pure Blood'_.

What I am trying to do is allow people to see the cunning and devious side of Hermione, Remus, and Harry for now. They know they are considered traitors to Dumbledore's cause at this point, but to anyone who knew the trio, they would never think of them being supremacists, which is why they would have taken the cunning route instead of bold. It would hide them better and allow them to take the time to create a plan. I won't give away my secrets, but I will apologize for any readers I may have lost with this chapter. It is a fanfiction for a reason. It tickles my fancies, which is why I write. I understand that parts of this chapter seemed to be fillers, and yes, some parts were, but most of the information you found in this chapter will be needed another day.

Thank you to Erulastiel-Ithilwen for being my amazing beta-reader!

As always, please, keep favoriting, following, and reviewing! I will do my best to answer each of you! Thank you to the following for the much appreciated love of reviews, favorites, and follows: bakerusaf, pfana, weeem25, and OneandOnlyBeckster!

Much love. -F.A.L.-


	3. Chapter 3

_9 August 1996_

The past two days were filled with reading, exploring, and discussions. Hermione had sent a letter to Draco the evening following creating a rescue plan. She told him that she would see him very soon and to meet her Twilfitt and Tatting's today. He never responded, but she could only hope that he would have been able to convince Narcissa of the trip. Using the premise of school supplies shopping, Harry and Remus would be accompanying her to Diagon Alley.

Which is why she was stressing about her outfit and hair. Hermione had spent the last half of the hour trying to find something suitable to wear and to tame the wild mess on her head. She about had it when Wesky knocked on the door to her bedchambers. Sighing, the frustrated witch allowed Wesky to tame her hair into a loose low-riding large black and emerald rose clip at the nape of her neck before deciding on an outfit. With Wesky's assistance, Hermione found a knee-high silver halter dress with simple black lace covering the corset top. Pairing the dress with simple black kitten heels and a diamond teardrop pendant, Hermione felt satisfied with her clothing. Gathering her wand, beaded bag, and old summer robe, the witch thanked her house elf before walking to the entry corridor.

Harry and Remus had been waiting for Hermione in the entry corridor when they heard a small rapping on the window near the front door. Remus turned towards the sound and walked to the door. Opening it, he found a black scrawny owl hooting as it extended its foot. He took the letter and the owl flew away immediately. Turning back into the manor, he began to wave his wand and mutter incantations to ensure it was safe to open. The last incantation performed and the seal inspected, Remus decided to leave the letter for Hermione, who was at the top of the stairwell. He watched, amazed, as she held herself like a well-mannered pureblood. Laughing to himself that only days ago she was not even aware of being a pureblood.

Hermione greeted Harry and Remus with hugs before opening the letter Remus handed her. The seal told her it was from Draco, but the handwriting was far more feminine. She broke the seal and began to read it aloud:

"Dearest Mia, I am pleased to find that you will be accompanying Draco and myself this afternoon in Diagon Alley. I have taken precautions to ensure we not be disturbed as this is a most opportune and important meeting! We will be at Twilfitt and Tatting's at high noon. I look forward to this meeting. Do not worry, dear child, no harm shall come to you whilst you are with me today. Narcissa Malfoy"

Looking out through the front windows, she could see it was nearly high noon. Remus, too, noticed this, "Time to go then? The travel room is prepared for floo and apparition. Let's get on with this then".

Harry followed Remus and Hermione, he was deep in thought as he entered the room. Hermione had decided to travel by floo and meet Remus and Harry there. She did not like side-along apparition and much prefered floo travel. Agreeing to leave at the same time, Remus took Harry's arm and the three left by their own means. Remus and Harry landed outside of the Diagon Alley floo, where they saw Hermione brushing soot off her dress and robes before exiting the enclosed space. Together, the three strolled towards Twilfitt and Tatting's and entered the building. None were surprised to see Draco and Narcissa being tended to by the owner.

Gaining her Gryffindor courage, Hermione put on a smile and walked over to the Malfoys. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," her voice falsely sweet as she dipped her head in a respectful bow before turning to Draco, "Hello, Draco. How are you both fairing today?"

Narcissa smiled at the witch in front of her, surprised at the way she held herself with confidence and sophistication, "My dear, we are fairing well. I suspect you are shopping for supplies as well?" her tone informed Draco to bow his head and stay silent.

Harry and Remus leant against the wall nearest the door and kept watch. Hermione and Narcissa fell into conversation about Hogwarts, clothing, and futures. It was all polite and light. Neither wanted to communicate the true reason for their meeting in public. "I feel rather overheated Draco, would you mind accompanying your dear mother and this young witch to Florean Fortescue's for an ice cream?" Narcissa asked her son before watching Hermione speak with the owner and gather several parcels, of which she shrank and placed in a small beaded bag. The older witch's mouth twitched into a small smile at the simple pureblood gestures she saw within Hermione. Draco quickly obliged and paid for his robes.

Together, Hermione, Remus, Harry, Narcissa, and Draco made way to Florean Fortescue's where they each purchased an ice cream and found a quiet booth in the back corner. Remus placed a silencing charm on the booth and the real discussion began. There were no more pleasantries, no more unnecessary politeness, no more hiding. Remus, Harry, and, even, Narcissa sat quietly as Hermione and Draco quickly began to talk.

"Lets get to the point, you want me to have you rescued and in return, you give me information and your cooperation. To do this, you will need to understand a few things. First, I am the Head of the House of Selwyn, House of Black, House of Gryffindor, and House of Prewett. I am Second Head to the House of Peverell. Now that this is understood and you are aware of my place in this world, I am no longer part of the Order of the Phoenix, nor are Harry and Remus. We have many on our side, but as we just obtained our own safe house, we have not had a formal meeting as of yet. Third, upon entry to my home, yes, the safe house is one of my houses, you will be forced to resign your wands, and to follow any rules that may be set forth, including not leaving the premises. I will have to include both of you within my wards, but I can assure you, once you enter, you cannot leave unless by foot, through my gates. Lastly, the point of this mission is to ensure that there is one less Death Eater, and that there is one less person to be forced to do someone else's bidding. I will not tolerate either of you belittling myself or my guests, and I, most certainly, will not tolerate either of you betraying this act of kindness, I believe you can call it. Do either of you know what your schedule for this evening is?" Hermione was breathing slightly heavily, but she knew it was only because she spoke as fast as she could to not be interrupted.

"Granger, I asked for your help because Mother and I do not wish to be part of the Dark Lord's plans any further. We can each give you any information you may require or request, as long as we have it. Though I am not pleased about it, I will forfeit my wand to you. My respect will be that of a gracious houseguest. As for your kindness, it is not deserved and Mother has been reminding me of that these last days. The plans for tonight are for Mother and myself to go to one of the Black cabins up north. Father does not want either of us around tonight. I know we will have guards, but as for how many, the Dark Lord has not decided. We leave after supper, and will not return until tomorrow evening". Draco's response seemed tensely rehearsed.

"Of course, Ms. Granger, I will forfeit my wand and I will obey any requirements you may have. We will be going to the Black-Selwyn property that my Aunt Lucretia owned. It was given to her by Aldrich Selwyn. Though, I am certain, you are most aware of those names, are you not, Ms. Granger? As, if I am not mistaken, you are a pureblood, and my cousin, Cassiopeia's daughter. Of which, I am more than indebted to you for this. I owe your mother my life, and now will owe a second life-debt to her daughter, my goddaughter," Narcissa's eyes seemed to tear up, but her voice remained even and kind.

"Yes, I am Cassiopeia's daughter. I only learned of this four days ago when I returned to the Wizarding World. I know of the betrayals, the deceit, and the damnation I will be ensuring. I am grateful for your obedience in these matters. Remus, Harry, and I have planned to break into Malfoy Manor tonight, but as you will not be there, but in an easier location for me to enter, we will turn our attention to the Black-Selwyn cabin in Scotland. The wards there are much like my own and only I can alter them. Which means we will need to discuss this with the rest of the group coming to assist us. If this is all, we must get going. Harry and I still need to finish shopping and there is still a meeting for Remus to call. Prepare for us to arrive between the hours of nine and ten. This way, we will certainly have enough time to allow me to alter the wards and for us to gain a better grasp upon the property," Hermione stood and bowed her head.

"We will be ready, Granger. Don't be late," Draco sneered as he and his mother stood.

"It's Selwyn, Malfoy. Remember it well," were the parting words of Hermione as she left Florean Fortescue's with Harry and Remus behind her. Together, the three of them were able to finish the Hogwarts school supply lists before they decided to purchase more owls, they only had three, and several more items for the manor. As they were about to enter their last shop, Scribbulus Writing Instruments, Harry heard a voice shouting his name.

"Harry! Harry! Over here!" the higher-pitch of his best mate's voice turned his head.

"Ron!" Harry shouted back to the ginger, seeing Hermione tense suddenly at Ron's name. She continued going into the shop as Remus and Harry waited for Ron and the Weasleys to catch up. Along with Ron were his parents, Ginny, Bill, Fred, and George. Each one greeted Harry with a hug and smile.

"Where have you two been?" Molly asked Remus and Harry.

"Sorry, Molly, but we have been traveling. Harry found that he owned a fair amount of properties once Sirius died and we have been deciding if he should keep them or sell them. Hermione has gone back to her folks after we went shopping, something about missing her parents," Remus gave her their rehearsed lie. It was evident Ron did not spot Hermione as he made no further comment on it.

"How much longer will you be gone, mate?" the redhead asked Harry.

"I am only here for today. I had to get the last of my school supplies. We really need to finish the list Hermione gave us before she took off to her parents," Harry looked at Remus through the last part.

"If you finish early, you are always welcomed at Grimmauld Place, Harry. We must finish shopping as well," Arthur nodded towards the boy before shaking Remus's hand and steering Molly away.

"Harry, mum and dad are really worried about you. I overheard them talking about Hermione finding out really dangerous information. Dumbledore told them that. He told them she went into hiding because of it. I mean, didn't you find it odd that she wouldn't come near me at all, and that she hid away in library and even talked to Kreacher? I really think she is up to something and it isn't good. Dumbledore says not to trust her anymore. Mum and dad worry about her, but they don't trust her now. Says she is too dangerous and when I asked why, they told me to just stay away from her," Ron said before following his parents, who were calling for him and Ginny.

"Harry, I don't trust Dumbledore. Ron didn't hear most of the conversation. Hermione is a pureblood and she recently found out. Dumbledore doesn't trust Hermione to not attack him though. He was the one to put her with muggles instead of Narcissa Malfoy. I know you are with her. While my brother is a git and can't see anything, I saw her go into the shop. Tell her I trust her, she is the one that helped you save my life, and I know you trust her, so I can't turn my back on her. Please, one last thing, I know why Hermione avoids Ron, don't make her tell you, but she has nightmares from what he did to her. She spent the two nights at Grimmauld Place screaming in her sleep. Mum and dad put up a silencing charm to not wake the house or that evil Walburga". With that, Ginny turned and ran after her family, leaving Harry and Remus with the twins.

"Ginny's told us what Ron did," Fred said.

"And we bloodied him up for it!" George laughed as he joined into their conversation.

"What did he do?" Remus asked the twins.

"We s'pose you will find out on your own, but between us," Fred began.

"Ron raped 'Mione over and over, used the Cruciatus on her twice for fighting back after Sirius died. Blamed her and her muddy blood for your pain. Said she was really only good for that since she is just a ' _mudblood_ '," George finished.

"What?! Ron said he and Hermione were dating and that she was the best he had. He talked about marrying her after school ended," Harry stood in shock.

"It would explain her tension around Ron and at hearing his name. But we have to wait for her to tell us what happened. I am certain you could ask, but you will probably get your bullocks hexed and have a crying, angry, distraught witch on your hands. I don't suggest that. Don't tell Ron, not until we hear Hermione out. We must be going though, Ginny was right, Hermione is waiting for us inside," Remus excused himself and followed Hermione.

"Right, tell the bookworm we bloodied Ron for her," said an overeager George.

"Yeah, and tell her if she needs anything to call on us. We know Dumbledore is up to something, and it doesn't feel good," Fred smiled before he and his twin disapparated, leaving Harry to follow behind Remus. If his thoughts weren't heavy enough before, now he had another thing to think and worry over.

 **xXx**

Hermione found herself sitting in the front room of the manor in anticipation of the meeting Remus had called. She knew that along with her, Harry, and Remus, that there were seven other people involved with them. While Remus told her she knew everyone, he did not inform her of the wizards and witches he invited. It made her uneasy. The meeting was to begin soon and Pitsky was preparing tea and biscuits for their guests. No sooner had Hermione's thoughts begun to wander, was she interrupted by Remus clearing his throat.

"Hermione, the members are here, would you like to hold the meeting in the informal dining room?" he inquired.

"No, that won't do. We need a bigger room if we are to grow later. Let us utilize one of the larger sitting rooms. Maybe the one nearest the travel room would be best since they can only arrive by portkey or floo," she responded as she stood and began walking to the sitting room that adjoined the travel room.

Remus called for Harry and went to inform the members to just enter the sitting room for the meeting to begin. Harry had been in the kitchens and found his way to the meeting area before Remus did. Inside, he sat beside Hermione and they waited patiently on one of the loveseats for everyone else. The door to the travel room opened and Remus guided everyone in. Hermione took in each person and the way they interacted with Remus.

She was not surprised to see Nymphadora Tonks among the first to enter, the metamorphmagus seemed to have feelings for Remus and trusted him completely. Tonks took a seat on the second loveseat. Following her were the twins, Fred and George, and from what Hermione had heard earlier that afternoon from Harry, they were on her side. That thought made her feel a little more secure. They sat on a pair of armchairs next to her and Harry. Behind them were Amelia Bones and Oliver Wood, both seemed to be trusting and were obviously more devoted to this cause than that of the Order's. Together, they sat upon the sofa and nodded to Hermione.

Luna Lovegood and her father, Xenophilius Lovegood were entering together. This took Hermione by surprise, Luna, though a member of Dumbledore's Army, never seemed the type to truly stand for something political. Luna waved at her two friends and they took seats beside Amelia and Oliver when Severus Snape stood in the doorway. He seemed uneasy, though confident. Severus ignored Hermione and Harry before he sat on a wooden chair nearest the door. Remus took the remaining seat beside Tonks and called the meeting to order.

"Before we officially begin our first meeting, I want to thank each of you for participating and for your fealty. In the end, it will be on us to restore this world to its proper glory. That being said, I am sure each of you already knows each other, so let us begin," Remus commanded. "I am certain you are aware that this evening there will be a rescue mission. Hermione and myself will be leading this mission. We need at least three other volunteers, who is willing to join?"

Tonks, Fred, George, and Oliver immediately volunteered. Hermione looked at Xenophilius and noticed the man looking down. "Harry and Luna cannot join us, though I am certain if they were able to, both would be accompanying us, so why is it that only four have decided to grace us and stand with us?" she asked, her question directed towards the elder Lovegood.

"Pardon me, Miss Granger, but not all of us are able to destroy the covers we have built for the last twenty or more years," Severus sneered.

"Severus, I am no longer known as Granger. If you wish to address me using my surname, then do so correctly, it is Selwyn, and I will remind you that you are in my home. I will not tolerate being talked down to like I am one of your first years. I have proven to you that I am no child and that I am more than adept at taking on any task given to me," Hermione defended herself with her Gryffindor bravery and name.

"Excuse me, Miss Selwyn, I am aware that this is your home. If you would stop acting a child, you may be treated as an adult," the Potions master glared at her hard before Xenophilius interfered.

"I cannot go, I must be there for Luna this evening, and there is the matter of being around Death Eaters. I simply cannot go," the blond man stated with false confidence.

"Dad, I know you are afraid of the Death Eaters, but this isn't like before. You will be helping innocents," Luna began to soothe her father as Harry snorted to her attempt to classify the Malfoys as innocent.

"That leaves Amelia, who cannot be caught coming with us, and, Severus, who is our best spy at this time. If there are no more objections, those of you joining us, please remain here after the meeting to eat and prepare. Let us continue," Remus interjected.

"Hermione, I know you are eager to find out who the informant is that allowed me to identify you as a pureblood," Remus continued the meeting, "but my informant has only been able to leave his memories to me. He has gone on the run, again. I got word of it from Emmeline Vance before she was killed by Death Eaters. She was there to inform me when she spotted two Death Eaters attacking Florean Fortescue. He lives, thanks to her. The identity of this informant is Regulus Black. Your father is alive, but is never able to remain in one location long. He has found a way to intercept Dumbledore's movements and has on many occasions found his way into Dumbledore's pensieve and stolen many copies of memories. I will have them on display for you over the next week, but know, your father is alive, he only faked his own death to protect you further". Hermione felt tears forming in her eyes as she nodded her assent.

"We know that Dumbledore cannot be trusted. He lied to mum and dad about Hermione and Harry! He tried to justify what Ron has done, and what many others do every day in the name of the Light," Fred's anger evident in his voice.

"Yes, dear brother, I do believe you are right. We don't trust the man. Putting Harry in danger, forcing Hermione and ickle-Ronnekins to enter the same fate. I don't trust a man that uses children to wage war," George sat back satisfied with his comment.

"Now, that we are aware that we all agree Dumbledore cannot be trusted, how do we stop him before he begins to turn into another full-fledged Voldemort?" Amelia looked at Remus for answers.

"Right now, stopping Dumbledore is something that cannot be done with ease. It may take quite a bit of time to do that, we need to stop Voldemort first," Remus answered.

"Dumbledore is to die at the end of this year, I am to kill him if the Malfoy boy fails. Dumbledore's orders! He does not believe Draco will be able to kill him," Severus commented offhandedly staring directly at Hermione.

"He will get what is his in the end, but for now, let us focus on freeing Draco and Narcissa. They need a way out, and we have a way. Severus, you did inform Voldemort of the Order making a move to capture every Death Eater and suspected Death Eater at the Ministry Monday, did you not?" Remus looked at Severus as he nodded, "Great, that means the meeting he is holding this evening will take far longer than his normal meetings. This buys us time to inspect the property of which we will be performing the rescue. It is in Hermione's name, unknowing to Lucius and Voldemort, allowing us to enter with ease. I ask, if you are underage, or unable to assist us this evening, if you would stay here and at least assist those that return injured?" Remus looked at the Lovegood s and Amelia. Of which, they all bowed their heads in acceptance.

"Severus, I know you are required at this meeting, but I ask that you assist Hermione and myself with the wards as soon as this meeting lets up. It would be quicker work and allow us to help Draco and Narcissa attain less damage if they are found out," the werewolf gave Severus his attention again.

"I suppose my wand-work would be required. Yes, I will assist you both, but if it takes longer than an hour, I will be leaving you on your own," Severus replied.

"Fantastic. I believe we will call this meeting adjourned and I will be meeting with everyone assisting in the mission once Hermione, Severus, and I return. Until then, please, enjoy some tea and biscuits. Harry can show you around the Manor. Thank you". Remus stood and silently urged Hermione to follow him and Severus to the travel room. The three entered and quickly discussed the wards that needed to be placed and altered before deciding that Remus would inspect the property and try to quickly draw the cabin to assist them later in the evening. Once the party was prepared, Hermione stepped into the floo and called out for the Black-Selwyn cabin and felt herself be engulfed by the emerald flames before she was forced into the vortex-like method of travel. She landed steadily in the cabin and quickly inspected the wards to ensure no one else was with her. The wards quickly adjusted to her presence and she found she was alone, until Severus stepped out of the grate behind her.

"Let us go then. I will do the wards at the gate; you do the ones in here. Once you finish in here, come out to complete the blood wards," Severus commanded before he proceeded out the front door, his robes billowing behind him.

Remus tumbled out of the grate and gave Hermione an encouraging smile before he pulled out his piece of parchment and a muggle pencil to begin drawing the cabin. He followed Severus outside and left Hermione to handle the wards. After twenty minutes, Hermione had finished the wards within the cabin; they would allow Hermione and the rescue team to enter the cabin undetected. The wards would also prevent anyone from disapparating without her taking them down. She, also, decided to tie one of the wards to the floo, it would enable her to close the floo once she re-entered the wards later that evening. The only ways out were either being allowed by the wards to disapparate, or running. Content with her work, she passed Remus on her way to the gate. He had finished with the outside and was now beginning the inside of the cabin.

Turning around outside, she noticed the cabin was not large at all. It seemed as though it held three bedchambers and a small library with a study within on the second storey. On the first, she had noticed the front room doubled as the travel room, allowing her to believe that there was a kitchen, dining area, and sitting room within the bottom storey. It would be an easy place to rescue people from, she thought as she focused on finishing the task at hand. Severus seemed impatient as he waited for her.

"The wards within are complete, I even added a ward that ties into the floo. It will close the floo once I re-enter the wards this evening," she told her professor.

"That is well and dandy, but finish these wards so we may leave sometime this century, Miss Selwyn," he snarled at her.

In silence Hermione finished the blood wards and secured two other wards that would allow her to block people from accessing them again, and the other would allow her to register how many people were within the wards. Finished with her task, she heard Remus calling for them to head back. They had fifteen minutes before the hour was over and did not want to risk being caught. Following Remus's orders, Hermione went inside and waited for Severus to floo before her. Though she knew he was taking her side, she still did not trust the man completely. The three of them returned and Severus immediately disapparated to Malfoy Manor for the meeting. Remus and Hermione met everyone else in the formal dining area where they were waiting on supper.

Over supper, the plans were created on the best way to approach the cabin and how they planned on successfully rescuing Narcissa and Draco. Harry had been told that he would be in charge of those who remained and prepare places to lie any injured on. Xenophilius and Amelia were to be in charge of wand healing, while Luna would be in charge of potions and bandages. Harry would need to sort out two rooms in Hermione's wing for Draco and Narcissa with Mipsty, Rusty, Scritch, and Wesky. The rooms would need to have certain charms on them to prevent use of wandless magic and force them to be unable to call for any house elves from Malfoy Manor that were not approved by Hermione to live full-time with them. Supper was finished and they waited. Hermione gave her house elves orders to prepare potions, rooms, and wards.

Feeling someone enter the wards at the Black-Selwyn cabin, the brunette witch called for the group to reconvene in the travel room. She explained that once they returned people would need to be tended to immediately and that under no circumstances would they be allowed to let Draco nor Narcissa leave the room until Hermione spoke with them, again, and gave permission. No one objected, instead everyone took their places. Remus cast silencing spells on each of their feet and cast an instant teleportation spell on them that would activate if they got hit with a spell too severe or if there were less than three people remaining on the property. He didn't want to risk deaths.

Apparating Hermione and Fred first, Remus allowed each of them to take their places. They had chosen an apparition point half a mile from the ward lines in the forest so not to be seen or heard. Fred cast a disillusionment charm and took off towards the front of the cabin. Hermione, however, was to wait until she felt everyone in place before apparating inside, she could not trigger the wards yet. Remus returned with George and Oliver, and the two former teammates set out for their positions under disillusionment charms. She waited for Remus to return, yet again, but with Tonks, who had prepared herself to barge into the cabin morphed into a Death Eater, who, that was yet to be determined. She needed to wait and see which one was not within the wards.

Feeling Remus and Tonks enter the gate's wards, Hermione waited until she thought everyone would be in place. It was estimated for her to wait until quarter past nine to be safe. It would allow the Malfoys to be prepared as well. So, she waited. Pulling her wand out, she cast _'Tempus_ ' to check the time, she watched as the minute changed and now read 09:16 p.m., she could begin. Clearing her mind, she walked into the wards and instantly felt Remus beside her, she knew he would apparate her to the back with George and permitted him to do so in silence. The wards were now forcing the floo closed and disapparition by anyone other than those that came with her, would be forced back to where they started and possibly be splinched. Remus left her with George and took off after Tonks. Hermione had told the werewolf there were six people within, making four Death Eaters to contend with, before he left.

George waited for the Death Eaters to comment on another one showing up before they entered the back door. George performed several spells to prevent them from being heard upon entering. Hermione kept her wand at the ready and followed the voices of the confused Death Eaters and Tonks. Narcissa had joined in the conversation and was not pleased with another Death Eater babysitting her and her son. Hermione giggled at that and was elbowed by George to ensure she remained silent. One of the Death Eaters tried to floo back to Malfoy Manor, they knew in that moment they had been found out. Hermione immediately stepped into the sitting room where everyone was and began casting jinxes and spells towards the Death Eaters. Tonks had taken down her masque and joined Hermione. They were quickly aided by Narcissa, and George as they watched Remus and Fred begin to secure the rest of the cabin. Tonks made quick work of Antonin Dolohov and had him bound with _'Incarcerous'_ as she took his wand and snapped it. George and Hermione had taken on Rodolphus Lestrange and Gibbon, leaving Narcissa to handle Rabastan Lestrange. Tonks was able to cast another binding charm on Rabastan and snapped his wand. George took a cutting curse to his legs and a breaking curse to his wand arm, causing him to be forced back to the safe house. Hermione quickly realized that she was alone to fight Rodolphus and Gibbon, she had already sustained a weak cutting curse to her left arm and had been able to deflect everything else sent at her. Tonks and Narcissa both turned their attention towards Hermione in time to realize that Rodolphus was beginning to use darker curses. Catching Gibbon off-guard, Narcissa cast ' _Expelliarmus_ ', allowing Tonks to bind Gibbon as well. While Tonks bound Gibbon, Rodolphus tried to disapparate, to no avail, he was grounded and with a splinched leg. He turned best he could to Narcissa, "You bitch! You are a Death Eater! How _dare_ you betray the Dark Lord?! ' _Avada_ -".

Bellatrix's husband never did get to finish his words, as in that moment, Hermione had confiscated his wand, Tonks had frozen him, and Narcissa's wand burst with the telltale green light of the Killing Curse. Hermione broke the wand and handed it to Tonks as she heard three sets of feet coming closer. Turning around, she held her wand tight. Remus, Fred, and Draco all appeared.

"Remus, was there anyone upstairs other than Malfoy?" she asked.

"No, everything was clear. You were right with the amount of people. Draco has everything packed and we made sure to shrink everything to fit into pockets for the trip back. You seem to have taken care of everything here. We will inform Amelia once we return. She can take care of everything. Open the floo, Hermione". Remus grabbed Rabastan and Gibbon before disapparating to the Manor. Tonks did the same with Dolohov and Rodolphus, leaving Fred and Hermione to handle the Malfoys. Hermione opened the floo and explained to Fred that George was alive and safe, before turning to Narcissa and Draco. She forced them to hand over their wands before giving them the name to her floo, _'Purus Sanguis'_ and she went through.

The moment Hermione felt her feet land, she moved from the fireplace and allowed the next travellers to enter. Draco was followed by his mother, allowing Fred to take up the rear. Luna had approached Hermione and quickly began gauging her wounds before allowing her to speak with the Malfoys. Luna called her father over and together they quickly healed Hermione before moving on to inspect Fred and the two Malfoys. Hermione could see George laying down on a makeshift bed and waving his wand around, creating patterns in the air above him. She knew he would be fine. Amelia, Tonks, and Remus were nowhere to be found. Hermione figured that they were discussing the mission and what to do with the three survivors and the dead Death Eater.

 **xXx**

Harry had come through the door and spotted his best friend as she sat down in an armchair, beckoning Narcissa and Draco to do the same in front of her. He overheard her explaining to Narcissa and Draco the precautions they would have around their chambers and that she would be sealing their wands in her strong room. He heard Narcissa gasp when she explained that while they could not leave the manor nor its grounds, she did plan on allowing them into her libraries and use of most of her facilities, but owls would only be allowed if they went through her or Remus. She agreed that Narcissa and Draco would be able to send Lucius a single letter by owl that evening and after that, there would be no more contact with the elder male Malfoy.

Hermione offered Narcissa and Draco to each call upon one house elf that they could trust unconditionally, and that was considered a Black family house elf, that way she could command it to keep secrets and to not leave unless given permission from her or Mipsty. Draco quickly called on his house elf, Punny, while Narcissa called upon Cincy. After they were accepted into the Selwyn house, both elves took their masters' belongings and went to unpack. Hermione slid two parchments over to Draco and Narcissa, outlining the rules and expectations of both parties, forcing the Malfoys to sign the agreement. She was kind and hospitable to the Malfoys, despite knowing they would not have returned the favor if the tables were turned. She told Draco that he would be going back to Hogwarts with her and Harry but that Narcissa would not see him off. They would be flooing to Three Broomsticks the night before so they could enter the castle undetected. She explained of the Room of Requirement and how she knew Dumbledore had fixed it after Dumbledore's Army, Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad had destroyed the entry wall in the skirmish a few months back, and it would become their new residences while they remained at Hogwarts. By the time everyone had been cared for and business had been dealt with it was already nearly sunrise. Hermione called for Pitsky to prepare a quick tea and snack for everyone before they each found their chambers to sleep. Pitsky hurried off and returned less than ten minutes later with silver platters levitating behind her with an assortment of foods and teas. Hermione thanked her house elf and dismissed her. Everyone took a plate of food and a cup of tea as silence filled the room. After people finished, they all began to drift off to their chambers or leave by floo.

It was only Remus, Hermione, Draco, and Narcissa left as the sun slowly rose. Hermione bid Remus a well rest as she guided the Malfoys to the chambers they would be inhabiting for the time being. She showed Narcissa to the bedchamber directly below hers and explained the wards again before bidding her farewell. Draco was about to turn and ask Hermione where he would sleep when he found her walking up a set of stairs and he followed. She opened the door directly next to her bedchamber and explained that while he had the same wards as his mother, he had another ward, as long as Hermione was in her bedchamber, he would not be able to leave his. Before he could make a comment, she turned and walked into her chambers. Stripping down, Hermione found herself in a hot bath and relaxing before she decided to dry off and rest. She knew she needed to alter the wards and inquire of Voldemort's plans, but those were furthest from her mind as she closed her eyes and began to sleep.

* * *

-Author's Notes-

' _Purus Sanguis_ ' is Latin loosely translated to ' _Pure Blood_ '. I had written this in Chapter Two as well, so I will not be writing its translation again. You will certainly see the phrase in future chapters, however.

I am sticking loosely to the actual events of the Half-Blood Prince, but I am twisting things to my liking, adding and deleting things, and mixing events from Deathly Hallows within these lines. You will most likely notice this as time goes on.

I would very much like to thank my beta-reader for doing such an outstanding job and keeping me on my toes. Thank you, Erulastiel-Ithilwen.

As always, please, keep favoriting, following, and reviewing! I will do my best to answer each of you! Thank you to the following for the much appreciated love of reviews, favorites, and follows: Puppis, XxMoonlitShadowxX, and pfanna!

Just as a heads up, I will be leaving on holiday Saturday morning. This means I will not be posting anything from Friday, 12 June until Tuesday, 23 June. At that time, I will edit this story and remove the heads up, as well as continue back on my normal posting schedule. I will try to post once more here before I leave Friday, 12 June.

Much love. -F.A.L.


	4. Chapter 4

_10 August 1996_

It was high noon by time Hermione had finally awoken. She turned her head and spotted Mipsty organizing her clothing for the day. "Mipsty?" The witch cleared her eyes and sat up.

"Yes, Hermione?" her head house elf responded.

"Who is still here from the mission?" Getting out of bed and walking towards Mipsty to change into the dark emerald slip dress and black ballet shoes before tying her hair back into a simple silver band.

"The Malfoys, Remus, Harry, Miss Luna, I likes Miss Luna, and Miss Tonks. Everybodies leaves earlies,". Mipsty took her Mistress's clothes that were remaining on the floor and put them in a hamper. She turned to Hermione and smiled, "The youngs Malfoy boy is angries with yous for not waking when he does".

Hermione let out a small laugh and thanked Mipsty before grabbing her wand and leaving her chambers. She walked to Draco's chambers and knocked on his door. "I can't open this bloody door! Whoever it is out there, get Granger up! I am starving!" the familiar angry growl of the blonde caused Hermione to laugh.

"But, Malfoy, I thought I would relieve you of your chambers for the time being. If you would rather, I can always just go back into my chambers, seeing as you believe me to be so inhospitable," she hid her laughter with feigned pain.

"Wait, Granger," he opened his door, "you aren't going back in your chambers and keeping me stuck in this place all day". Pushing her slightly to ease out of his doorway, "No way am I going to let that happen. I want to speak to Mother and you had a list of things you required from her and I this afternoon".

Hermione had to admit, he had a point. She nodded and escorted him to the small sitting room on Narcissa's level. "Stay here. I plan on finding your Mother and setting up something to eat before we begin. I am, also, going to see if there is any Veritaserum in the Potions cabinet for this".

Hermione and Narcissa entered the sitting room twenty minutes later to find an obviously annoyed Draco. Taking seats, Hermione forced both Narcissa and Draco to remain on the same loveseat whilst she took the armchair in front of them and held onto two vials of a clear liquid that Draco instantly recognized as Veritaserum. Sighing, he resigned himself to accept that she would use it. He had not learned to counter the effects like his mother, but he knew she would tell Hermione anything she wanted to know.

"Draco. Narcissa. I hope both of you have prepared yourself. I will be using Veritaserum to inquire about your knowledge of Voldemort, then, I will have to ask each of you a few questions without it. Please, bear with me. I am not used to interrogations and I plan on taking this step by step". Hermione summoned a quill, inkwell, and parchment. Casting a spell on the quill, she looked back at the Malfoys, noting that Draco seemed uncomfortable and Narcissa seemed relaxed. "Pitsky!" she called out, effectively summoning a house elf with two platters of food and beverage. "Thank you. You may prepare for supper. If anyone, apart from myself, calls you, you are to tell them to fetch their own food or wait until supper. Take it easy". The house elf bowed before thanking her and disapparated.

"Lets begin, shall we? Choose your beverage and I will place the Veritaserum within it". Both Malfoys chose a green tea with lemon, two teaspoons of sugar, and a single splash of milk before she dropped three drops of the clear potion into each. She, then, took her own cup of green tea and mixed in a tidbit of honey before taking an apple scone and placing it on a plate for herself. She watched both Malfoys drink their tea and refill the cups before taking small platefuls of food.

"I want to see if the potion is working, I will ask simple 'yes' or 'no' questions, please respond accordingly," the brunette witch looked at Draco and then Narcissa. Seeing no objection, she continued. "Are you both Malfoys?"

"Yes". They both replied.

"Draco, in third year, do you recall me slapping you?" she smiled at the memory.

"Yes".

"Narcissa, were you in Diagon Alley second year when Lucius placed Tom Riddle's diary in Ginny Weasley's basket?"

"No".

"Do you both recall the meeting we had yesterday?"

"Yes," the Malfoys simultaneously answered.

"Fantastic, it is working. I know, these questions can be difficult to answer, but I will need answers regardless. Depending on how this progresses, we can figure out the next steps with both of you". She explained before her questions were answered.

 **xXx**

It had been over two hours of questioning by time Hermione found the end of their information. She was pleased to notice that once they began to talk, everything came out. Draco had never wanted to become a Death Eater, but he would not inform her of why, just that she would laugh at him. Narcissa had never taken the Dark Mark and completely despised the man that had taken over their Manor. Lucius was to take another mission and if he failed, he would die at Voldemort's hand. Voldemort planned to have Draco kill Dumbledore no matter the cost, causing Narcissa to seek help. Information of that help stopped there, causing Hermione to inquire of an Unbreakable Vow, to which she saw pain in Narcissa's features before Hermione told her to not answer. Just the simple reply could take the woman's life. Draco had no plans to actually help Voldemort now that he and his mother were safe. He had told Hermione of his childhood and why he had tormented her, explaining his father and the role he played.

By the time Hermione was satisfied, she had more than enough information, including Death Eaters' names, and some addresses, future targets and missions, and most importantly, what a Horcrux was and how many there were left. Narcissa had explained that to her, as Draco seemed confused how the man that defied death returned to flesh the summer prior. All of this information was written down on the parchment and she was grateful for her ingenuity of using a variation of the Quick-Notes Quill, this one allowed her to quote everything exactly.

"Draco, I have three questions left for you. I need to know that once we return to Hogwarts, will you keep your contract and my protection by residing in the Room of Requirement, or will you reside in the dungeons?"

"I have no choice. If I go to the dungeons, I break the contract and I become a target of every Slytherin in there and you. If I reside in the Room of Requirement, I am forced to share chambers with you and Potter. I will take the lesser of headaches and danger, and reside within the Room of Requirement". The blonde looked at her with contempt.

"Next, if I were to offer you a position within this group here, would you take it?" She smiled at the possibility of having another talented wand on her side.

"Yes. I would have gone with the Order, but from what you mentioned in the early hours, Dumbledore is not to be trusted either". His response simple and cold.

"Last, if I ever call on you to aid me, it does not matter where, are you willing to come to the call the moment you can?" Hermione needed to know she could trust him to help her and Harry if they were to ever need it.

"As long as you do not call me for trife, yes. If I am part of this sodality, I am putting my life on the line for Potter to succeed, which in turn, means you". The pale blonde's voice was calm, but there was a small amount of kindness, that if she wasn't looking for differences in his tone, she never would have found. Satisfied with his answers, the younger witch turned her attention to Narcissa.

"Narcissa, would you, if given the invitation, accept and become part of this group?"

"Yes, of course, Hermione. I turned my back on the Dark Lord and Dumbledore the day you were pronounced dead with your parents," Narcissa smiled softly as her eyes misted.

"Can I count on you to aid me and guide me as my mother would have wanted?" her heart skipping a beat in anticipation. She wanted to know her biological mother and father.

"With my life". Those three words were all she needed.

"One last thing, what do you wish me to call you?" Hermione bit her lip gently.

"Anything you feel comfortable with, just not Mrs. Malfoy. It is too formal for family. Aunt Cissa, Cissy, or Narcissa work well," Narcissa leaned forward and patted the witch's hand. "As your godmother, I am supposed to protect and guide you. It is not just my duty, Hermione, it is my pleasure. You are an extraordinary witch and are very much like your parents. I am very proud of you".

Hermione smiled and thanked Narcissa before calling on Pitsky to clean the remnants of their afternoon and escorted Narcissa and Draco to the library. She explained what had happened and what she knew about Dumbledore and the Order. Draco kept his questions to himself and watched as the witch moved with an air of aristocracy and confidence. He thought about how she was able to transform into the perfect pureblood witch in such a short amount of time and it pleased him. She was pureblood and of some of the more ancient lines, including Black and Selwyn. He knew then, she would do whatever it took to ensure the Wizarding World was how she sought fit.

The brunette gave them a tour and left them in the small sitting room beside Narcissa's chambers before finding Harry and Remus. She wanted to inform them of the meeting and the results. Remus and Harry would need to know her plans at Hogwarts and she still needed to do research. If she was correct, and she was rarely wrong, she, as the Gryffindor bloodline and heir, would be able to override the Headmaster when it came to castle accommodations and transfiguring rooms. She could, also, show her control over the house elves and, eventually, the Headmaster himself in the end. All she had to be was seventeen, and she had already turned of age.

Hermione found Remus and Harry in the travel room bidding Luna and Tonks farewell. She had barely stepped into the room when Luna spotted her and gave her a hug, "I see the Wrackspurts are gone," and the blond witch turned and stepped into the fireplace. Smiling at everyone, she waved and the green flames transported her to home. Tonks followed Luna leaving the two men and Hermione alone.

"Harry. Remus. I finished with the Malfoys. I was hoping to briefly go over everything with you before supper. After supper, I have research to do". Hermione sat on the chair nearest her and watched Remus and Harry take seats beside her.

"Of course, what did you find?" Remus responded.

"Here," she held out the parchment, "there is a list of Death Eaters, known and entering, a list of addresses to many of these, a list of future and past known victims and towns, and both of the Malfoys' accounts of their lives. It has every known crime and plan that has ever been whispered or, even, rumored within that circle that has gotten to Narcissa's and Draco's ears. It should be helpful for our plans. It, also, explains something called Horcruxes. If what Narcissa has told me is completely accurate, it means that we still have to destroy at least six more items. Each item contains a small part of a soul. In this case, Voldemort's. Narcissa overheard Voldemort telling her sister, Bellatrix of them and that you had part in the destruction of the first one, his diary. She believes that Voldemort was being honest with Bellatrix when he told her what they were. There was the diary, the one in second year, that was one. Then you have his grandfather's ring, Marvolo Gaunt, we need to find that soon, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, that should be in the castle, so should Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem, Salazar Slytherin's locket, which you can summon, Harry, and his snake, Nagini. Narcissa, also, mentioned that Voldemort thinks he may have created another one by accident on the night your parents were killed. If that is so, it means you are the accidental Horcrux, since you have a mental connection with him that resembles possession."

"Alright, Hermione, slow down. I understand what you are saying about the Death Eaters and victims, but Horcruxes? I never heard of them," Remus's confusion was evident, "If they exist, that means they are the darkest of Dark Arts. That would be difficult to find information on. If we can, it would be in the Black libraries, or even the Malfoy ones".

"I-I'm one of these things, Ho-horcruxes?" Harry fearfully asked his best friend.

"You can access my libraries whenever, Remus. Harry, I hope not, it is just a possibility. If you are, we only need to find a way to remove it from you safely. You know I won't let anything happen to you. You are my best friend". Hermione stood and patted the latter's back soothingly.

"I know, but this is all too much for me right now," he stood and excused himself for supper.

"He'll be alright, Hermione. Just give him time to comprehend it. Until then, mind if I join you in researching tonight?" the werewolf patted her shoulder and began to escort her to the small dining room.

"Hmm, yes, I know he will… Of course, Remus. I would love the company. I am going to be researching my rights to Hogwarts and the commands I have as being of the bloodline and the heir to one of the founders. If that is alright with you. I want to know how to defend this group when we enter Hogwarts in three weeks".

"That is fine with me. If you need help, you can always ask Mister Malfoy or Harry to assist you. I am certain even Narcissa would help if asked. You would be amazed what a godparent is willing to do to make up for lost time," Remus chuckled as they entered the dining room. "For now, lets eat and be merry".

Everyone talked without the heavy tension of uncomfortableness and hatred, and there was laughter. Supper was an easy affair and Hermione asked if anyone wanted to assist her in her research of her bloodline's privileges. Narcissa and Draco offered to assist her, while Harry chose to assist Remus on researching Horcruxes. With decisions made, the group went into the main library near the front room and began their book hunting.

Research lasted most of the night with nothing closer to either destinations. Hermione decided to call it a night and told everyone they should as well. Remus and Harry quickly agreed with her and offered to accompany her to her chambers. After a quick refusal and 'thank you', she bade the two men goodnight and watched as they cleared their work before heading to the west wing. She looked at Narcissa and Draco, whom were already beginning to clear their area from working, before joining their conversation.

"Yes, Draco, if she gets her way, you will have an unplottable dormitory to share with her and Harry. I believe that is her hope, to stay away from Dumbledore's eyes. He will be one of the many after her. I know her mother once explained to me that she could talk to Godric himself sometimes, but that was only when she was in the secret room in Gryffindor Tower," Narcissa explained the situation of their research to Draco.

"Yes, Aunt Cissa. I want all that, but I know there is more I can do. The ring gets warmer every time I try and imagine different ways I can control Hogwarts. I don't have many opportunities to access the Tower, but I am certain this ring will help with that," Hermione smiled at her aunt.

"Of course it would! The Fat Lady would die again before refusing Hogwarts royalty into an area of the castle". The blond woman patted Hermione's shoulder.

"That is settled. What about helping Harry and Remus? What they are doing, that would end one of our enemies. We would help them, too," Draco interrupted, "at least, we should if we want the Dark Lord dead".

"We will. But for now, I am exhausted. Draco, accompany me to my chambers, please," his mother offered her arm.

"As you wish, Mother".

"Hermione, care to join us?" Narcissa looked at her goddaughter with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm?" the witch in question shook her head as if to clear it, "Oh, yes. I will join you".

"Fantastic, let us be off". Draco led the way with his mother on his arm and Hermione on the other side of her.

Reaching Narcissa's chambers, Draco bade her a restful sleep and kissed her cheek before allowing Hermione to give her a hug and wish her a good night. Together, Draco and Hermione took the stairs to their storey.

"Mother has a soft spot for you, Granger. I know, you are her lost goddaughter and her dead best friend's child, but she has never had a soft spot for anyone other than myself. Treat it well. If I threaten you of severe harm if you hurt her, I know I will be placing a fatal target on myself, so I shall not threaten you, but know this. Hurt her and I will seek revenge for it. She is all I have left, Granger".

"Selwyn, Malfoy. It is Selwyn, not Granger. As for Aunt Cissa, I would never harm someone my mother spoke as highly of as she did her. I may have not known my mother, but my father even trusted her and he is keeping me safe currently. I trust him and my mother to have been good people, as my mother tried to protect me and ran, while my father defected after taking one of Voldemort's Horcruxes and running. He wishes to destroy the Horcruxes, can I really distrust a man that protects me and tries to fight for me?" she sneered before her eyes softened. "I am grateful Aunt Cissa cares for me as she does. Betraying that would mean I betray myself, and even if I was selfish, how could I betray my own self?"

Draco had to admit, Hermione had a point and they stopped in front of his chambers. "I won't apologize for being protective, but I will admit you care and I know in the end, placing trust in you would be most beneficial to me, so my trust is with you. Goodnight, Selwyn. Do not leave me in my chambers too long in the morning". He turned and walked into his chambers, barely catching Hermione's response.

"Goodnight, ferret. I do as I please in _MY_ manor. Do well to remember that," she let out a soft laugh and walked to her own chambers.

Hermione made quick work of preparing her bath and bed. She soaked for a small while before drying off and finding a white silk nightie waiting for her beside the sink. Dressing, she summoned Pitsky and asked for a cup of tea be brought to the patio off her room. The sky was clear and the stars were painted brilliantly over the black backdrop. Taking a random book from one of her shelves, she sat down and began to read.

Pitsky arrived with the tea moments after, placing it on the table next to her Mistress. Hermione nodded her head in thanks before sipping on the tea and continuing to read. She knew that come tomorrow, everything was going to get that much more difficult. There was an Order meeting that would supply vital information and she needed to see if any members would be trustworthy enough to join their cause. She needed to contact Fred and George when she woke. Making plans to do so, the witch set down her book, _'Darkest Protection Against Evile Arts'_ , finished her tea, and climbed into bed. Her mind easily began to settle as her head rested against the pillow before she succumbed to her mind's wishes.

* * *

-Author's Notes-

Just to inform everyone, unless a single day in this story is under 3,000 words, I will end up having some chapters that are much shorter than others. I would love to have them all the same length, but certain days are much more eventful than other event days. I will not be writing of every day, if you have not noticed, and there can be gaps of weeks with a single day of recollection before another event day happens. Though, as of right now, that will not be happening until, at least, October. I was wondering, do you want a word count on each chapter?

One last thing, I want my readers to understand that this is the lighter part of this story. Until we get to the Christmas holidays, there will only be a slight mention of trigger situations. Hermione and the other characters don't get into details until then. No spoilers though! I only mentioned this because I will be keeping it in the 'M' section, and I know it may not be easily understood why at this point in time.

Please, keep following, favoriting, and reviewing. It means so much and I will answer as many of your reviews and questions as possible!

I would very much like to thank my beta-reader for doing such an outstanding job. Thank you, Erulastiel-Ithilwen.

As always, please, keep favoriting, following, and reviewing! I will do my best to answer each of you! Thank you to the following for the much appreciated love of reviews, favorites, and follows: kelnom, MMirazBA, N1605, iBadBoyLover, 96, KKate297, ataki, Honor76, HowlowMoon, jessjam80, Doll482223, vampirequeengoddess, aries-huntress94, and XxMoonlitShadowxX.

Much love. -F.A.L.-


	5. Chapter 5

_11 August 1996_

Hermione woke up screaming just after midnight. She had another nightmare involving Ron. Calling on Mipsty, she wanted to know if there was any Dreamless Draught that she could take to sleep more. It had been over a month since the nightmares began, but she still had not found herself over it. What he had done was vile and destroyed her. She was lost and could not find it in herself to bother anyone for help. Harry would be there for her, she knew that, but Hermione refused to bother him about it. After all, Ron was his best mate.

Mipsty returned with the draught and helped the witch back into bed before placing a silencing charm on the room. Hermione thanked her and found herself slowly fading back to sleep.

She woke just after sunrise to Wesky tidying her chambers and gathering clothes for her. "Wesky, is there any way to open any of the sealed rooms in the house?"

"Theres is, but Mistress Hermiones needs bloods and Selwyn ring. Wesky never sees rooms Mipsty yell if wes enters. Mipsty can takes yous. Mipsty clean rooms. Wesky leaves teas on table and baths ready for yous. Must cares for Mistress Hermione afters nightmares". Wesky smiled and guided Hermione to the patio where tea was ready.

"Thank you, Wesky. Do you mind if I wrote a letter and had you bring it to them?" the witch asked.

"Wesky do anythings for Mistress Hermione," the house elf beamed.

"Thank you. I will write it, now, before people wake up," she said before finishing her tea and entering the chambers to gather parchment, quill, and inkwell. She wrote to Fred and George.

 _Fred and George,_

 _I must ask you to meet me before nine o'clock this morning. You can floo here. There is a dire need of your presence in order to talk about something sensitive. In case this letter has been tampered with or Wesky was not able to achieve her goal, any persons reading this, that are not the addressed recipients of this letter, will find their blood beginning to boil. It can only be stopped by my hand. If this is Fred and George, I apologize for being vague, but I must really be cautious._

 _Bookworm_

Hermione took her wand and cast a spell she found the previous evening on the parchment before sealing it and giving it to Wesky. "Give this to Fred and George, no one else. If something happens and you cannot hand it to them personally, return here. Thank you".

Wesky bowed and disapparated, leaving Hermione to bathe and get ready for her day. She had an hour before Fred and George would come. Deciding she would need to hurry, she left her book on the patio and relaxed in the scalding water with her eyes closed. Her body relaxed and her mind cleared. The nightmares became non-existent for the moment. Drying herself off, she took special care to add Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to her hair and pulled it back into a twist before clipping it with the emerald rose clip. She found a white sundress with an emerald belt to match before gathering her black trainers and wand holster. Her attire sorted, Hermione grabbed her wand and beaded bag before leaving her chambers.

Just outside of her chambers, she found an unkempt pyjama clad Harry pacing. "'Morning, Harry. Sleep well?"

"No, Hermione. I didn't. I heard you screaming and when I came to help, I couldn't access your door. What happened? I have been worried. Pitsky has brought me many cups of tea and scones while I waited for you," he sighed looking over her and ensuring she was safe.

"Just a nightmare, Harry. Thank you for being concerned, but I will remember to put up a silencing charm every night. I have to gather a few items before Fred and George arrive. I haven't heard otherwise. Care to accompany me to the kitchen for breakfast?" she offered her hand to Harry and escorted him to the kitchen.

They found a small feast of breakfast items in the dining area and she left Harry to eat before continuing to the kitchen. "Mipsty, I need a small list of potions and items. Can you help?"

"Mipsty does her best! Whats does yous need?" the head house elf asked.

"I need polyjuice potion, two vials of it. Some pain potions, antidote to common poisons, slow acting venomous potions, and bezoars. If you have any more Veritaserum, I would like two vials of that as well. I will need to ensure my safety today," Hermione gave her a soft smile.

"Yous does. Mipsty will gets it alls for yous. Just waits and eats. Mipsty bes back". She snapped her fingers and disapparated before Hermione turned and went back to Harry. Sitting down and enjoying her plate of waffles with strawberry jam and bananas, bacon, and black pudding. She found a cup of tea and a small glass of orange juice summoned beside her plate. Harry had already finished his plate and was enjoying pumpkin juice as conversation began again.

"Hermione, whatever is bothering you, you can tell me. I know something is wrong," he tried to implore her to talk before anyone came down.

"I know, Harry, but this, it would destroy things if you knew. No one knows. I am going to be fine and they are just nightmares," she responded with a void tone. She hated hiding things from him, but she did not want to hurt him and his friendships because of her.

"Hermione, please tell me when you are ready. Whatever it is, I won't leave your side. You are my best friend. I know Ron did something to you just after Sirius died, but you never told me about that either. I am not as fragile as you think. Ron refuses to tell me why you won't go near him and have avoided him since a week after my godfather died. He had told me you were dating him officially and that you had told him that you had feelings for me. I know it was a lie, you never had feelings for me and you would have told me if you were dating someone. Please, when you are ready," he let the last part hang above them.

"You are right, I never dated Ron. I had feelings for him, but just after we rescued Sirius, I stopped having those feelings. I hate him. I refuse to tell you what happened because I don't want to ruin your friendship with Ron. I believe if anyone found out, he would be expelled. I wanted to tell McGonagall, but I couldn't, not without him backlashing at me. Maybe, one day, I will tell you, but I can't hurt you with his faults," she sighed deeply and felt the tears that threatened to fall as she finished her breakfast.

"Hermione!" she heard a male voice call out.

"Where are you?" another male shouted.

"You are late," the first laughed.

"Really, Fred? Our bookworm is late?" the second voice, she figured was George burst into laughter.

"I believe she is, Georgie. Now, why would she be late?"

"Did she get snatched up?"

"Probably not. Did little Malfoy jinx her?"

"He can't, he would suffer. It was in the contract we signed," Hermione stepped into the corridor and found the twins peering into the room across from her.

"Ah, there she is!" Fred called out.

"Yes, I see that. What kept you, Miss Punctuality?" George joked.

"I was eating and talking to Harry. I am still waiting on Mipsty to bring me some potions and items," she smiled and led them into the small dining room. "Feel free to eat".

Both of the twins took a plate and heaped food onto it. "What did we interrupt?" George asked Harry and Hermione.

"Nothing important," the witch responded quickly.

"Just her nightmare last night. Which reminds me, I should get dressed. I look like I haven't bathed in weeks. I will see you later, Hermione. Remember what I said. I promise it," he looked at her and she could see the promise in his eyes, "Later then?"

"See you, Harry," Fred and George said in unison.

"Thank you and I will see you later," Hermione gave him a brilliant smile before turning her attention to Mipsty who ran in with her arms full of potions and bezoars.

"Mistress Hermione, Mipsty gots all yous asks for. Anythings else?"

"No, thank you though. This is perfect. Inform Remus and Narcissa I will be leaving soon. If I am not back by one o'clock and have not sent word, it means I am in danger. I will have Kreacher to assist me if needed, but if I do not return in time, they are to find me," Hermione patted the house elf's head before she had a chance to bow and leave.

"As yous wish," Mipsty bowed and left.

"There. Now, I am prepared. Fred and George, I have a favor to ask of you. I need you two to help me get into the Order meeting. I know Dumbledore is going to be talking about something big and I need to know what. You two will be going, but I want at least my eyes and ears as well. If we spread out, we can find other members to turn on Dumbledore later. I am planning on stunning Charlie and binding him before taking Polyjuice and attending as him. I know he arrives at your flat soon. Is this alright with you? I could ask him, and I will first, but in case he fights it, I will have to resort to my own measures," her eyes begged them to help.

"Charlie plans on turning his back, just not yet. You will have another member here soon," Fred offered.

"We are certain he will help you today," George continued.

"As long as you give him a copy of the memory so he is protected," the first twin finished.

"I can do that. I know you have vials at your flat. Let us be off then. I am ready to go". She stood up and walked to the door, beckoning the twins to follow.

The three of them entered the corridor and found Draco coming down to breakfast. "Leaving Selwyn?" he smirked.

"Yes. I am on an important task right now. You are to not leave this manor today, not even to enter the gardens. I will be back later," she turned and walked off.

Entering the travel room, Fred and George each took her hand and George took the lead in their disapparition. The feeling of a vacuum tearing at her body and lungs faded as quick as it had come, as she found herself standing in their flat. Quickly gathering her surroundings, she noticed that there were gifts on the table and she remembered today was Ginny Weasley's birthday. Knowing she would need to find the witch a gift, she inquired about either twin having a small mirror she could create a two-way with. Sirius had told her and Harry about them once. As long as she and Ginny each had one, communication was simple and hidden. Fred went into their shop and found a small supply of mirrors that had yet to be charmed, took two, and gave them to Hermione.

The witch quickly slid ten galleons into his hands before taking her wand and beginning to charm them. Fred had tried to hand back her galleons many times, but to no avail, she was focused on the mirrors. It took her a few minutes, but she completed the task. Summoning a small pouch from her beaded bag, she placed the mirror within, deciding to give the gift when she was alone with Ginny.

She had barely finished placing the pouch back within her beaded bag before she heard the floo and spotted the dragonologist enter. Fred and George greeted their older brother with hugs and playful punches on the arm before they escorted him to the sofa. Hermione sat on one of the armchairs and waited for the discussion to commence. It took no persuasion to convince Charlie to allow her to go in his place. He pulled two strands of hair from his head and gave them to her. Charlie, then, took a small wrapped gift and told her it was for Ginny, that all he wanted in return was for Hermione to succeed and for her to recollect everything to him after. She agreed to just give him a copy of her memories instead and he obliged.

She took the Polyjuice and went into the washroom where she stripped and awaited Charlie's clothes. A knock at the door alerted her to the clothes being ready and she opened the door just enough to gather them. Putting her clothes in her beaded bag for later, she took the potion before getting dressed, giggling as she realized just how well endowed the dragonologist was. Finished dressing, Hermione re-entered the sitting room joining Fred and George as they waited for ten o'clock to arrive. Charlie was still in George's room trying to find something to wear or alter, so they talked about the meeting's topics, the twins trying to inform her of everything that they knew and Charlie knew. She would need the information.

The elder brother found a place on the sofa, wearing a Weasley sweater and a pair of shorts. He updated Hermione on the current events in his life, as he knew Molly would be overbearing and ask. She found it odd that he was still single and had no plans of settling down. There had been two new dragon hatchlings and he was in charge of handling them. Fred and George, deciding it was best to leave, stood up and gathered the gifts from their table before calling Hermione over to the floo. They explained that Fred would go first, followed by her, and then George. She would need to have Fred cast a spell on her wand the moment they arrived to alter her wand's appearance to that of Charlie's.

Agreeing to that, they flooed to Grimmauld Place, where she found herself quickly greeted by Molly. Her instinctive reaction was to push Molly away and jinx her, but she knew she was Charlie and needed to act the part. Molly quickly informed them that Ginny was in her room and Ron was poking and taunting Kreacher before leaving them on their own. She quickly made her way up to Ginny's room to find the witch looking down with a softly shaking body.

"Ginny, happy birthday," she exclaimed as she went over to the redheaded witch, "why are you crying?"

"Harry and Hermione aren't here. Dumbledore said they refused his offer to come unharmed. He opened the doors just for my birthday and they refused! I thought they cared!" The soft crying turned into sobs and she knew in that moment, she needed to tell Ginny who she was.

"Ginny, first, Harry wanted to be here for your birthday, but he can't because of Dumbledore. Dumbledore never offered him the chance to see you without consequences. I know it is the same for Hermione. They have been busy, but they wouldn't miss your birthday without a reason. I have gifts for you, but the first one, you have to promise to only use when you are completely alone and no one can hear you". Ginny nodded and took in everything Hermione told her. Hermione handed the pouch from her beaded bag to Ginny. "This is from m- Hermione. She wants you to use it tonight when you get the chance".

Ginny opened the pouch and spotted the mirror, "A mirror? Why a mirror?"

"A two-way mirror. Hermione has the other mirror," Hermione explained. Ginny smiled slightly and waited for the other gift. Handing over Charlie's gift, Ginny quickly disposed of the wrapping and found a dragon hide Quidditch set for the Chaser position she was looking to gain this year.

"Thank you, Charlie! Thank you for the gifts and for helping me see reason. Tell Hermione and Harry I won't hold this against them and that I will see them at school". Ginny wiped her face off and jumped up to find her mother and show off the Quidditch set.

Hermione had barely stepped into the corridor and heard Kreacher screaming at Ron to stop jabbing him with his wand. Taking off down the corridor to the room she heard it coming from, she found the two in the Black Family Tree room.

"Tell me what Hermione did to the tree, you filthy elf," Ron jabbed Kreacher again.

"Mudbloods can't touch my Mistress's tree. Yous mudblood never touchs tree. Stops jabbing Kreacher!"

"Ronald Weasley, stop jabbing the house elf and go help mum with setting up. You know how I feel about magical creatures. Get on with you," Hermione scolded Ron in the best way she could portray Charlie to.

"Charlie, you're actually here. Mum said to stay out of her way and I know Hermione did something to the tree, here. Dumbledore keeps mentioning it to mum and dad. They know nothing of it and not even Kreacher will say something. Do you know what she did? She stopped being a _mudblood_. She is a pureblood, a very rich and important one. Something about Selwyn and Black blood. Mum told me it before, I just don't remember. She lied to me about her blood. I want her to suffer for it". Ron's anger was evident, but she could tell he felt something else, she just could not place it.

"Ron, what did you do to her?" she asked trying to see if she could coax Ron into giving up what he did. She knew Charlie would have picked up on his anger and the fear, she finally placed the other emotion, fear.

"Nothing, the _mudblood_ got what she deserved. Did you know she won't come near me? The bitch is afraid of me, as _mudbloods_ should be. I am a pureblood," Ron said with an air of superiority he must have learned from Draco. It took everything she had to not laugh at the haughty attempt.

"She is a _pureblood_ , Ron. Even I am aware of that. You did something to her, tell me before I get mum and dad involved," she got angry.

"They already know. Dumbledore told them. She doesn't know that if she tells anyone I can be expelled. Little know-it-all bitch doesn't know everything," Ron smirked thinking he had finally outsmarted her.

"Fine, I will ask mum and dad. Dad won't hide it from me". She knew that was true, Arthur never hid anything from Bill or Charlie.

"Don't. Meeting is going to start soon and if mum and dad are bothered about it, it could leak into the meeting. I will tell you after, if you keep quiet about it," Ron forced his way past her and stormed down the stairs, causing Walburga to start screeching.

"YOU FILTHY MUDBLOODS, HALF-BLOODS, AND BLOOD TRAITORS! HOW DARE YOU USE MY HOME?!" The well-known screeching began.

"Shut up, you bitch! One day, I will burn you from that wall!" Ron screamed back.

"YOU DARE DEFILE MY PAINTING WITH YOUR TRAITOROUS MOUTH AND HANDS?! IF I WEREN'T DEAD I WOULD _AVADA_ YOU MYSELF!"

"Put a sock in it," Hermione commented before casting a silencing charm on the portrait. "Kreacher, I have a favor to ask of you!" She summoned Kreacher and quickly explained who she really was, allowing Kreacher to touch her wand for proof.

"I need you to find a way to seep these potions into Ron's system over the next week. It needs to be very slow and take a long time. These are venomous poisons that cannot be traced and will kill him eventually. He will suffer the feeling of boiling blood, fatigue, and many other nasty things. Are you willing?" she asked her house elf.

"Oh yes, Mistress. Kreacher like that verys much. Gets rids of traitor filths," he beamed at her with joy, something that was rare for him.

"Good. I must get to the meeting, but stop by later tonight and update me on everything," she bade Kreacher exit before she went to the kitchen where the meeting was to be held.

The meeting was uneventful for the first half. Dumbledore was just catching everyone up on the events he knew about taking place and how the search for Horcruxes was going. The first moment things got interesting was when he mentioned her.

"Hermione Granger, as most of you know, is not a true muggle-born. She was and is a pureblood that I had to hide for her safety. Her mother, Cassiopeia Selwyn was killed in action and her father was a Death Eater that had died at the hands of Voldemort himself. She may or may not be completely aware of her heritage, but I do know she is aware of her name and titles. As of this moment, she is my target. She is dangerous and easily the most powerful pureblood in existence. Any objections or questions?" Dumbledore opened the floor for the first time.

"I have one, if she is so powerful, why did anyone ever inform her of her heritage?" a member she didn't recognize asked.

"She learned it from Remus. How he found out, I am still looking into, but she knows and has officially taken on one of her titles as her surname. She is now, Hermione Lucretia Selwyn. This, alone, makes her dangerous," Dumbledore responded.

"What exactly are her titles and heritage?" Fred looked at his mother before Dumbledore.

"Hermione Selwyn is the sole heir to the houses of Selwyn and Gryffindor. She is the true heir to the houses of Prewett, my apologies Molly, and Black. As well, as second in line to being True Heir to the Peverell line. There are many things about these titles that are not understood, but the ones that are understood mean that she is now the single, most powerful, witch in the Wizarding World. All she has to do is find the incantation to summon her belongings and learn of her abilities as the Gryffindor heiress, and she will have control over all. She and Harry are the heirs to Peverell line, meaning they are the only ones that can completely control the Deathly Hallows. As the Gryffindor Heiress, she controls all of Hogwarts until another Founder's heir is found. Her control will be over my own. She is not aware of any of this, and will remain oblivious, as I have the only copies of the books she would require to know this information. Anything else?" the old man challenged the Order.

"Yes, I have two things. First, how can you be sure she is dangerous and not to be trusted? Second, how do you expect us to destroy a girl most of us have grown to know and love?" she sent the challenge right back to Dumbledore and could see that some members were against harming her and wanted the same answers.

"I know she is dangerous. She will come after each of us because she is part of a Dark line. Her mother and father were Blacks. The darkness has always been there, I was trying to save her from it by putting her with muggles. I don't expect you to destroy her. I expect you to turn her in, to me, once you find her. The person that finds her will be rewarded greatly. I need to get rid of her before school begins. Once it begins, I will not have the chance with her on school grounds," Dumbledore closed the conversation and moved on.

"Next topic is of the new regulations on the Hogwarts Express. Once a student boards, they will be forced to no longer be able to use magic unless of age. This means, if anyone underage tries to use magic, they will be bound and marked by the train itself. It goes on their records and will never wipe clean. The other regulation we need to quickly go over is that there are no longer to be any professors on the train unless pre-approved by the engine driver. They are only allowed on at Hogsmeade to ensure all have gotten off and the students bound are taken care of, or if there is to be a meeting on the train for the Head students and Prefects. This being said, only Minerva and Horace will be on the train September first.

"Next, we have the information of a Death Eater initiation meeting tomorrow. Voldemort plans to initiate four of the five planned new members. Pansy Parkinson, Marcus Flint, Marcus Belby, and Adrian Pucey will be taking the Dark Mark. The fifth was to be Draco Malfoy, but rumors have it that he and Narcissa were kidnapped by a small group of people on holiday. They were last spotted in a cabin with Death Eater protection. Rodolphus Lestrange was killed, while Rabastan Lestrange, Gibbon, and Antonin Dolohov have all been taken into custody. What truly happened is unknown, though I have my suspicions.

"Last, I must inform each of you that I do not tolerate disloyalty. Harry Potter has turned his back on us and Remus is the head of this rebellion. I believe Remus thinks me a Dark wizard, but I assure you, this is a lie. Now, let us get on with anything else that needs to be spoken of," he finally allowed others to take part.

The meeting continued on for another half an hour before Dumbledore ended it. Many people were questioning his plans to defeat Voldemort and protect the Wizarding World, as well as, many others beginning to ask what Dumbledore was hiding. Each one had gotten jinxed with ' _Obliviate_ ' and sent on their way. Hermione took notice of each name, Gabriel Truman, Darrel Turner, Nicola Dodworth, and Mary Macdonald. She could tell that the only one she could see fighting for their side was Mary, but it would be a battle of regaining her memories first. Putting that aside, she had focused on the closing speech.

"Since that is all, remember, Hermione Selwyn is to be brought to me the moment you find her. A reward will be given. Tell your children of the new regulations of the Hogwarts Express and the consequences of not following them. Do not forget about my lack of toleration for disloyalty, it will be punished, most severely. If you want out, you will need to see me to explain yourself and be obliviated. One last thing, today is Ginerva Weasley's birthday, be sure to wish the poor child a good one. Her friends have failed her and she needs all the well wishes she can get. Thank you". Dumbledore stood and stormed to the fireplace where the distinct sound of the floo activating was heard.

Molly and Arthur stood and began to escort people to the floo, apart for the ones remaining to celebrate Ginny's birthday. The numbers dwindled until there were the Weasleys, Andromeda Tonks, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Fleur Delacour, Luna, and Hermione remained. Arthur quickly turned to the man he thought was Charlie and invited him to the room she had spoken to Remus in the week prior for a chat and firewhiskey. She readily agreed, hoping that she could get answers. They had barely entered the room when Ron barged in and demanded to speak to both of them, at which point, she threw up a silencing charm and decided to keep her wand tucked beside her.

"Ron, what is so important you must interrupt us?" Arthur demanded.

"Dad, you can't tell Charlie what I did to Hermione. If he finds out, he will do worse than Fred and George did! Don't tell him. I can't let Hermione find out others know. That bitch is going to pay for tarnishing my name and lying to me! Dumbledore said she knew all along her true heritage," Ron spat.

"Ronald, stop right there. Hermione was never aware of her heritage. She only learned because of Remus. Now, about me telling Charlie what you did, since you brought it up, you tell him. Otherwise, I suggest you leave and let us get on with our business," the eldest Weasley growled at his youngest son. This put Hermione's mind to rest.

"Fine, Charlie, I had sex with Hermione many times. I beat her into allowing me to and used the Cruciatus Curse on her more than once. She will call it rape, but she did it willingly with persuasion of the curses. Happy? Now, if you don't mind, I would rather have mum make me another cake to calm me down," Ron began to storm out the door. He barely made it three steps when he was thrown into the wall and she began to jinx and curse him.

The moment Ron could no longer move, but was still alive, she rounded on Arthur, "You knew he did this and did nothing? How could you? I thought you respected and valued Hermione!" She was losing her control, opening her bag in her pocket, she fished out the other vial of Polyjuice Potion and gulped it down with a grimace.

"I knew, but I could do nothing. Dumbledore tied my hands. You see, Charlie, since Hermione left everyone, except Ron and Molly, money from the Prewett vault, he has been holding it above me that I am considered a traitor to his cause if I assist her or even inform Amelia about it all. I want to, desperately. At first, I was hesitant because of Molly, she would break if she lost Ron, but then I realized Hermione is like my own and I need to protect her, but at that point, it was too late. I know you have contact with her, I want you to inform her of that for me. Tell her I am deeply sorry for my son's actions. As soon as Ron turns seventeen, he will be disowned for his actions. He is not aware of this, yet. I wanted to, also, ask you tell her that her father, Regulus, has been in contact with me recently. He wants to get in touch with her during the holidays. Please, she deserves to know her father wants to be in her life. I speak to him daily and have told him much about her, but he wants to see her". Arthur pleaded with her.

"I will make her aware of this, but dad, tell Amelia. She knows how to keep things from Dumbledore. Why do you think he knows so little about the Malfoy kidnapping? I will leave Ron's fate in your hands, just know that Hermione would be forgiving if you ever told her this yourself. I must go, I have to say 'goodbye' to Ginny and mum before I leave to care for the hatchlings. Please, give Ron a fierce warning: if he ever harms anyone like that again, I will be sure to not be as kind next time. Goodbye, dad. I will see you over Christmas holidays," she gave Arthur a quick hug before departing the room with a swift kick to Ron's ribs.

Hermione found Ginny and Molly preparing for supper as she stepped back into the kitchen. "Mum, I need to get going. There are two new hatchlings and I am their caretaker. Please, stop babying Ron. He deserves whatever Hermione throws at him for what he did," she held her hand up to stop Molly from trying to interrupt, "As for you, Ginny, have a lovely birthday and enjoy your gifts. Owl me anytime. Fred, George, take care and keep Ron in check. Bill and Fleur, congratulations on the impending engagement, I will see you both over Christmas, I hope". She turned and began to leave when she heard Ginny calling for Charlie.

"Charlie! Thank you for the gifts, and I will keep Ron in line during school. I know what he did, I found out the same way Fred and George did, Hermione's screams during her sleep. She relives it often. It isn't fair to her. I hope someone can help her overcome that," Ginny hugged her one last time before whispering in her ear, "Tell Hermione and Harry to be available at ten o'clock tonight. Mum and dad are asleep, and Kreacher offered to put up a silencing charm to ensure Ron can't overhear me". She let go of Hermione and stepped back.

"Certainly, Ginny. Be good for mum and dad," Hermione smiled and flooed to Fred and George's flat. There, she gave created multiple copies of the memories before she stored a couple in her beaded bag and called for Charlie. He appeared from the kitchen with a sandwich and they spoke of the meeting and Ginny. She handed him the vial and asked that when he saw it, that he didn't go too harsh on her for what she did to Ron. She explained that he had done something vile and she punished him for it. Though, she would not give anymore information, stating it was in the memory. Standing up, she went back into the washroom as she felt herself returning to her own self and redressed, before putting the clothes she was wearing on the sink, saying 'goodbye' to Charlie, and flooing home.

 **xXx**

Remus had been woken by Mipsty earlier and was aware of Hermione leaving. He had spent the day with Narcissa and Harry researching information on Horcruxes. Harry had left their group after an hour of helping, stating he needed to send Ginny an owl and had not returned since.

Narcissa was browsing through the fifth book she had found that morning of the Dark Arts. No mention of Horcruxes could be found and disappointment began to seep into her heart. She wanted to prove herself to her goddaughter, but felt she was failing. Draco had refused to assist anyone until he was ordered to by Hermione, stating that the work was not important enough to do without her behest. His mother nearly commanded him, but decided to allow him to relax instead, as she knew Hermione would deal with him if necessary.

The duo in the main library realized if there was a book on Horcruxes, other than Dumbledore's copy, there would be one in a locked library of the Selwyn Manor. Their realisation forced them to end their research early and focus on assisting Hermione with spells and potions research that she has shown interest in. The topic quickly changed to the missing witch and Narcissa found herself wondering of the teenager's past.

"Remus, tell me. Did Hermione grow up with decent parents?" she looked up from the book in front of her.

"She has told me the Grangers loved her, but as they are dentists, they almost never had time for her, and often left her with a babysitter or nanny until she began Hogwarts. They would spend holidays together in Paris or Italy, but she only saw them when their practice was closed," the werewolf spoke, choosing his words carefully. Sure, he knew the Grangers loved the girl in question, but they never showed it as much as he deemed appropriate.

"Dentists? What type of profession is that?" the blond woman seemed befuddled.

"They help people keep their teeth clean and healthy. Sometimes removing the teeth that cause problems and fixing the ones that can be fixed. It isn't too dangerous, but you would need to talk to Hermione about her father being bit many times by angry children," he laughed softly before smiling.

"Muggles have peculiar professions. Why would the Grangers adopt her if they didn't have the time to properly care for her?"

"Hermione reasoned that they wanted children, but Mr. Granger could not have children, so they adopted her. I believe they never wanted children, but tried to do their best by her regardless. I know Dumbledore had obliviated their memories, I had them inspected once, a few years back. Every time they enter our world, they forget more of their muggle past before Hermione," Remus tried to explain.

"He forced a couple to take a child they didn't want and had no legal responsibilities to? How awful?! I must make up for that. Hermione will learn what her mother wanted her to know, and will understand what a mother's love is to be". Narcissa's face was flushing in anger.

"Tell me, Narcissa, what was it like for you growing up? I am trying to understand Cassiopeia and Regulus better". Remus closed the book in front of him and turned his attention to her.

"I was the only Black to have a flower for a name. Aunt Walburga detested it and demanded my name to be scorched off that wretched tree, but Uncle Orion refused. Bellatrix was the spoiled child, treasuring every bit of attention. Andromeda, she had a heart that tore her from her family eventually. She protected me many times, but once she told me that she fell in love with a muggle-born, her life changed. I had kept it from my mother and father, of course, I needed to keep it from Bellatrix, but the day came when Andie admitted to Father of her intents to marry the muggle, Ted, and she was banished from the family. I gave her half of my trust vault, but told her to never use it unless she asked me first. I didn't want to lose my vault and place in the world, but she was my sister. She was kind and never asked unless she needed money. I have only ever entered that vault for her six times. I wish I could have done more, but just giving her money would be enough to be disowned. I watched as Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga scorched Alphard for helping Sirius in his Will.

"Andie had a daughter, Nymphadora, and I lost her after that. The only time I had seen Nymphadora or Andie after the child was born was the day Andie asked to meet me in Diagon Alley to retrieve a little more money for Nymphadora's school supplies. Until a few days ago, I had no idea how talented or even grown up she was.

"During my early school years, I was close to Cassiopeia, we were both forced to see each other when school was on holiday. I was in my seventh year when she finally arrived at Hogwarts. I forced many of our own Slytherin house to obey her whims and treat her as they did me. Lucius, as my betrothed, enforced my threats to others for standing in Cassie's way. I remember the first day of classes for Cassiopeia, she was frightened of her professors. At the end of the day, I had spoken to Lucius to find a person closer to her age that would protect her under threat of death. Lucius found Regulus. We knew of Regulus, but Aunt Walburga truly hated Father for allowing my name to stray from Black tradition, hence, we saw very little of Regulus and Sirius. It took Lucius only moments to convince Regulus to protect Cassie. He took to her well and she looked up to him. Severus, once, made a comment about their friendship, stating they were to be betrothed once Aunt Walburga saw their closeness. Funny though, it never happened. The old bat decided to refuse Ignatius's attempts to betroth Cassie to Regulus. She denied him over and over, her reasons were that Cassie is a bastard child, does not have enough intellect, and her precious Regulus was far too occupied with his own life. The day Regulus graduated from Hogwarts was the day Cassie knew where her place would be.

"Cassie was just finishing her O.W.L.'s that year. It was difficult for her to focus. She knew Regulus was taking the Dark Mark, Severus convinced him to after Lily destroyed Severus and married Potter. It was a rather cunning move, entwine Regulus, entwine the next most powerful witch in the Wizarding World, Cassie. That never happened though. The Dark Lord got Regulus, but he wasn't aware of Regulus only accepting to betray him. Anyone with Black blood and relations, apart from Bellatrix and Lestranges, were punished severely the day Voldemort found out. Draco was even punished and he was an infant, there is a small scar on his back where a cutting curse nearly killed him. Our house elf, Dobby, rescued Draco in time to save him, but not heal the wound properly. Dobby was punished for leaving a mark on Draco, and had continued to be by Lucius until Harry freed him.

"Back to Cassie, she and Regulus kept in contact regularly. She sent as many owls to him as she did me. We would meet in Hogsmeade and talk when she wasn't meeting Regulus. Things became strained during her seventh year with us. I could tell she was going to reject the Dark Lord, as she had fallen pregnant with Regulus's child, but she needed to find a way to escape to Dumbledore. Ignatius found out she was pregnant, forcing her into hiding. Dumbledore sent her to a safehouse for a month before he inducted her within his own ranks. Cassie owled me often, but her owls became more frantic. I began to stop by daily to check on her, ensuring her safety and that of Hermione's.

"She told me of the days she saw Regulus. He had been on missions from the Dark Lord for months and rarely saw her. His last mission had been to hide a Horcrux for the Dark Lord, but he didn't. He made a copy, hid that, and kept the real one. Kreacher failed to destroy it. Cassie and Regulus had no idea how to destroy it, and that was when the Dark Lord realized he had been betrayed. They were forced to find a new safehouse. Moving around caused me to lose contact with them for weeks at a time. I learned that Hermione had been born, that I was invited to the Saining. Lucius, Sirius, and I attended. Sirius was to take the role of godfather, and, I, godmother. Dumbledore held the ceremony, binding us together. Not long after, Cassie found Dumbledore had begun to alter her documents and vaults. She tried to remain loyal, but couldn't. Regulus had spotted the man in a Death Eater meeting. He was the only Death Eater never addressed by name, and never called upon by the Dark Lord. No one knew of him, other than he was the most trusted.

"Her missions were always a success, but she never stayed anywhere longer than days. Falling pregnant with Lycoris, was never what she wanted. Though, she would have never changed it. She loved him like Hermione and kept him a secret from all, except Regulus and myself. We hid her the best we could, but the last mission she had was to turn Regulus in to the Order, she believed on the Dark Lord's commands. She refused to do so, and it ended up costing her life. Regulus offered to go, but she was stubborn.

"Dumbledore cornered them in a small market in Little Whinging, which is where their safehouse was at the time, following them home. The cad entered their wards causing them to have barely any time to react before he was on them. I remember this, as I was about to enter the wards myself. Cassie wanted me to remove Hermione from their home for her safety. I had barely gone into the house when I could hear Dumbledore telling Cassie to give up Regulus or die. She never did give him up. Regulus was running from the building, hoping his pregnant wife would be able to use her situation as a way out. He informed me that Hermione was in the nursery and to retrieve her without her belongings, that there was a box with her to take. I went to find the nursery, but I never found her. The box was there, but no Hermione. Taking the box, I searched through the house to find Cassie's body, but that, too, had disappeared. Defeated, I went back to Malfoy Manor and inform Lucius of the failed mission.

"Draco was only eight months old at the time, so, Lucius demanded I left things alone. I respected his wishes, knowing he would continue looking in my stead. It was difficult being kept in the dark. Dumbledore had shown up just after the New Year and explained that Cassiopeia died in a mission, and was pregnant. Hermione had met the same fate, though at the time, her name was Lyra. The man explained that Regulus had killed his family, then, took his own life. I knew this to be false, though, countering his knowledge with my own would have cost my life as well. Lucius never gave up his search, but he did begin to hide it from everyone.

"It had been difficult. I had no certainty that Dumbledore would kill Hermione; though the hope was there that he spared her life. Lucius believed it was unlike Dumbledore to kill a child, and that is what fueled his continuance of searching for her. Dumbledore had been thorough. Cassie's documents and vaults had changed, as well as, Hermione no longer being in the Wizarding World.

"During Draco's later childhood, he became obsessed with the stories I told him of Cassie and Regulus. Lucius had a harder hand, forcing Draco to the best there was or be punished. My husband had come to me when Draco was nine and informed me that he believed the Dark Lord would one day return, to be ready for it. He explained that he would need to train Draco accordingly, as to not suffer the wrath of betrayal. I permitted it, as long as Lucius did not interfere with my plans to raise Draco to be loving under that disgusting dark exterior. My stories showed him there was hope and a way, he treasured those and in the end, chose them. Lucius found that Hermione was the better student, at the time, a mudblood no less. It caused Draco to suffer extreme punishments. When Harry proved to be the better Seeker, Draco was punished further. Draco began to resent his father, along with the only two students that could rival him, forcing him to become second to them.

"It has been tough on all of us, but Remus, can you tell me it was easier on you? I just found my goddaughter is alive and decently well. I defected from the Death Eater lifestyle. My only son has nightmares of his own and defected. He went as far to ask a nemesis for assistance in defecting. This is not the way Malfoys, nor Blacks, were brought up. I am just looking forward to both the Dark Lord's and Dumbledore's defeats". Narcissa stood and began to exit the library. "I am going to find a snack, care to join?" she offered kindly before leaving the room.

Remus followed Narcissa into the kitchen, taking a seat at the small bar. "Why did you keep the events secret? You could have had Fudge tear the Wizarding World apart after Voldemort was first defeated to find Hermione. Lucius was the main source of ideals and laws behind Fudge. It would have been easier, and Dumbledore would be in Azkaban, or even had the Kiss for his actions".

"Yes, I suppose reflecting back, that was always an option. You have to understand, though, if Dumbledore got word of my knowledge, Draco would be an orphan. We kept things hidden to protect him," the contemplative voice of Narcissa replied.

"Protect your own and hope to find your other. I understand better than you can imagine," Remus sighed before food was placed in front of him. He took a bite of the biscuit and continued on, "It is the same for Sirius, James, Lily, and Harry. They were my only family. I lost them for two years, to only regain Harry and Sirius. Harry reminds me of Lily and James every day. It breaks my heart that I was not there for them. Dumbledore warned James and Lily to not trust me, because Fenrir Greyback was the one that turned me, hence believing my loyalties would lie with him in the end. James laughed at Dumbledore's opinion of me, but Lily took no chances, forcing my leave during their hiding. I wonder what would have happened if they learned that Peter had betrayed them already. I warned Lily and James of it, even tried to warn Sirius, before Peter became Secret Keeper. It was for naught. They wouldn't believe Peter had betrayed them and it was too late when the realized I was right".

"I am sorry, Remus. I lost only a small part of my family, I could never imagine losing my whole family for twelve years, only to gain a mad man and a child," the witch finished eating her biscuit and drank her tea.

"It is all said and done. Time moves on, so must I," was the only response heard.

 **xXx**

Hermione returned to Selwyn Manor and quickly found Remus in the kitchen with Narcissa discussing Harry and family. She stood in the door awaiting the moment she could interrupt.

"Hello, I am back. Seems like I am bothering at a bad time. I will go find Harry and Malfoy to inform them," Hermione quickly interjected before turning to race up the stairs.

Harry was on the second floor in the small sitting room they used as a meeting room before, resting in a chaise lounge with his eyes closed. Hermione stepped into the room, knocking gently on the door as she entered. "Harry, I am back. Ginny misses you and will be communicating with us tonight. Be in the sitting room nearest my chambers at nine o'clock. There is lots to tell, but I would rather everyone just used the pensieve to witness the memory for themselves. I have a copy that I will be leaving with Remus. Harry, in the memory, your answers to my nightmares will come to light. Don't hate him for what he did. That is for me to do," she whispered and left.

Harry had no time to react and found himself sitting up, startled. She confronted Ron, most likely, and she was going to allow her memories to be seen by him and others. He knew that Ron had done something unspeakable, but what happened, he was still oblivious. Seeing Ron as a villain was not something he was able to do. Hermione had already left when he went to comfort her. Stepping into the corridor, he found no signs of her. Deciding to speak with Remus, he set out to find the man.

Hermione found Draco sitting in his chambers when she went to enter hers. "Malfoy, are you ill? Shall I call on your house elf or one of mine to heal you?"

"Not ill," he muttered before turning his attention elsewhere.

"Then, why in Godric's name are you sitting in the dark in your chambers?" her voice aggressive.

"Thinking".

"Short answers, so _unlike a Malfoy_ ," laughing as she walked away, calling out behind her, "When you are ready to face the world out here, join. There will be an impromptu meeting between the house members tonight over supper, be there on time". She heard a grunt and continued to her chambers to relax in a bath.

Spending over an hour in her bath, she missed afternoon tea. Deciding that she would rather continue researching, Hermione summoned her charmed quill that she used during the interrogation of the Malfoys, a roll of parchment, and her wand before dressing. Her outfit consisted of a grey crop top and white shorts before slipping on a pair of black deck shoes, tying her hair back into a rubber band. She left her chambers and unlocked the library across from her.

Inside, she could sense the Darkness that was within the texts and tombs. It was the only thing she was certain of. Deciding she would rather have assistance with this room, she stepped back out, locking the door behind her. Leaving to find the library in the West Wing to inspect the collection there.

Draco witnessed Hermione attempting to remain in the library across the corridor, even he had to admit, the aura emanating from that room was Dark. He thought informing his mother would be best, knowing she would never forgive him for not doing so. He found her in the kitchen, talking to Remus about the research. Informing them of his findings, they thanked him, dismissing him quickly. The pale blonde had gone to the library a few rooms away, researching protection charms that can be placed on jewelry made of Goblin silver.

 **xXx**

Supper had come and gone, the impromptu meeting was to inform everyone of the new regulations, and the other simple pieces of Hermione's day. They were now sitting in the library where research continued. Hermione had chosen to work with Draco on her heritage, while Narcissa had chosen to assist Harry with his. Remus had used the floo and was visiting Tonks for the evening.

It was a peaceful silence until Hermione found an excerpt of Hogwarts laws. Overjoyous, she shouted, "That's what I have been looking for! I knew there were consequences for his actions that not even Dumbledore could override! I must inform Amelia". Running from the library, she entered the travel room, activating the floo to the Bones' house.

"Amelia, are you available? I really need to speak with you on a legal matter," she called out.

"Hermione, I can be available in minutes, would you like me to floo over?" the redhead witch asked.

"Please, it gives me a chance to gather Remus and Tonks," her response before leaving the call.

Activating it once more, she called on the Tonks cabin, "Remus. Tonks. It's Hermione. Apparate soon. Amelia is on her way". She closed the connection, waiting for the three people to arrive. Arrive they did. Almost simultaneously.

Hermione forced them to follow her to the library, where she asked Remus to fetch the pensieve. He returned quickly, everyone was wondering the same thing, what was going on?

"As you all know, I was at the Order meeting this morning. I have a vial of that memory for you each to witness, but I am warning you now, do not go into this lightheartedly. This isn't for the faint hearted. Something happened to me at Hogwarts, that Dumbledore was aware of, right after we went to the Department of Mysteries, losing Sirius. This particular situation lasted over a week, and included Ronald Weasley. Now, keep your heads. I found out that the particular actions Ron took against me are punishable by fifty-years in Azkaban, the Kiss, and wand-snapping, and will not only remove the Headmaster from office if he or she protected the student in any form, but the Headmaster's wand will, also, be snapped, along with serving a sentence in Azkaban. Arthur Weasley was being blackmailed by Dumbledore to keep quiet, he wants to go to the Ministry and report it. I am going to save him by reporting it to you, Amelia. Look at the memory. I will not go into details of the events, so please, do not pry further". Hermione gave them the permission they needed to enter her memories, two at a time. Remus and Tonks went first, Narcissa and Draco followed suit, leaving Harry and Amelia to go in together. Hermione wanted to be there for Harry, knowing he would have the hardest time swallowing it, but refused to witness the actions again. The memory was still clear for her.

Everyone witnessed the memories, immediately sobering at the events between her, Ron, and Arthur. Amelia asked for a copy of the memory in the pensieve and of the ones she had of the events that took place. Hermione obliged, handing the Magical Law Enforcement official her memories in vials. Amelia thanked her and promised that come October, things would be progressing nicely. Right now, she would need to verify that the memories were original and untampered, which took a full moon cycle, then she would need to file the proper parchments before going to the Wizengamot. This meant, October, the trials would begin around Ron.

Amelia left the group with a side note, "The trial for the Lestrange brothers, Gibbon, and Dolohov begins August twentieth". She showed herself to the floo in the travel room, allowing everyone else to process that which she witnessed.

Harry was the first to respond, his outrage evident, "Hermione! You should have told me! I would have never allowed him anywhere near you! I am sorry you had to deal with it on your own. I know, don't ask details, I won't. Just know I am here for you. I hate him. How can he call you a best friend and do that to you? How can I call him my best mate if he treats my sister like that?!" Hermione slumped into one of the chairs at the table they were standing around, keeping her eyes focused on her lap.

It was Remus's turn, "Hermione, I understand keeping this from us, but don't worry, you will have Harry and Draco to protect you at Hogwarts. We will find your Founder's Heiress rights and you will be safe. As for everything else, we already figured most of it, Dumbledore just validated our thoughts. If you need anything, you know where Tonks and I are. We will let you sort this out with Narcissa and Harry. Tonks, lets go".

Tonks followed Remus, only stopping to look back at the youngest witch, "Hermione, remind me to teach you a few wandless, nonverbal spells for situations like that, and to exact revenge without anyone knowing". Smiling slightly at Tonks, she nodded, at which, the Metamorphmagus disappeared from view.

Narcissa pulled her into a tight hug, allowing her to feel the older woman's tears pouring onto her shoulder. "Hermione, I am not going to apologize for his actions, because the excuses him from doing so. No, one day, I will ensure he suffers. I hear your screams at night. I wish I could do more for you. There is a spell that would allow you to force those memories to be locked away during sleep. I can teach it to you, if you like. Your mother created it after a particularly nasty meeting with Dumbledore. It is safe," the blonde attempted to comfort her.

"Aunt Cissa that would be lovely. Thank you," she whispered, patting her godmother's back in the embrace. Narcissa let go of her, regaining composure.

"I may have been a bully, but never could I stoop as low as Weasel did. No woman should ever suffer that, especially not the brightest witch of her age. If he ever tries to get close to you again, I will be sure to protect you. On my life, I swear that. That is lower than low. Because you are a pureblood, and will have the highest standing in the Wizarding World once you come to light, his consequences will be even more severe. I suggest you think about that. But, for now, let us dismiss this before more tears are shed. I hate comforting crying women," Draco's smirk appeared, showing her that he would exact revenge for the cruelest kind if Ron came close. That eased her mind as the evening gave way to night.

Harry excused himself for bed, allowing Draco to do the same. Narcissa and Hermione walked to the latter's chambers together. The older witch took out her wand, pointing it at the bed before incanting, " _Terrores Cumulat Intus Recondita..._ " then pointing the wand at Hermione, " _...Intra Somnis Evanui_ ". A soft black glow formed, only to be swallowed by a white glow. "There, you will be safe from the nightmares. Please, no silencing charm tonight. If you have the nightmares regardless, I will be here for you. Goodnight, Hermione". Narcissa gave Hermione a gentle hug before retreating to her own chambers.

Hermione dressed in a light blue silk nightgown before sitting on her bed. Tugging her beaded bag open, she retrieved the pouch hoping that Ginny would keep her word. A knock was heard from her door and Harry stepped through. "You said I could talk to Ginny in here. How?"

She found herself explaining the mirror better to Harry before handing it to him, "If she can talk to us, I want you to be the first person she sees". He took the mirror, making small talk until Ginny showed up in their mirror.

"Harry! Hermione! I am so relieved I can talk to you. Kreacher has been really helpful today, silencing charms, giving Ron the wrong foods, and even offering to set fire to his Chudley Cannons belongings if Ron doesn't stop going after me. Charlie came, that is how I got this, but you know that already. How are you?" The ecstatic redhead glowed with happiness.

"I am great, I miss you," Harry told her.

"Ginny, that wasn't Charlie, that was me. He allowed me to take his place today. I am sorry to deceive you, but I needed to get into that meeting, also, to confront Ron. I am certain those twins couldn't keep it from you, so I know you heard what he did to me. I reported him. Tell Arthur to not contact Amelia. It is taken care of. I am going to sleep now, Harry, you and Ginny can catch up in your room. Just return the mirror in the morning. Today has been tiring. Goodnight, Ginny. I am glad you are well. Goodnight, Harry, see you in the morning".

Harry stood and left the chambers, racing to his own. Hermione closed her door and lay down. She really was rather exhausted, sleep came quicker than she anticipated, but what a sweet sleep it was.

* * *

-Author's Notes-

 _Saining_ \- a Pagan Naming Ceremony; it is similar to a Christian baptism in many ways; including: godparents, naming the child in front of many trusted family members and friends, and the blessing of the child's spirit with water and blessing oil.

" _Terrores Cumulat Intus Recondita…_ " is Latin and loosely translated to " _Horrors Hidden Within…_ "; this is the first part of the _Slumber Memory Binding_ charm I created for this story.

" _...Intra Somnis Evanui_ " is Latin and loosely translated to " _...Under Sleep Disappear_ "; this is the second and final part of the _Slumber Memory Binding_ charm I created.

I know, my readers, I know. Long chapter. I wanted to make up for being on holiday! I hope you enjoyed it regardless! Pieces are slowly coming together to begin their group. Some of this may be moving too fast for you, while other parts, too slow. I understand the frustration in that. The part of Hermione's memories being given to Amelia now is important. In this story, it takes a full moon to ensure no tampering or false memories. The earliest they could begin to face the memories fully is October. As in August 1996, the beginning of a full moon cycle is 28 August 1996, and ends 27 September 1996. After that, paperwork (parchment work) must be done and I am trying to keep certain things as close to reality as possible in moments like that, it makes the story more believable. Since 27 September 1996 had fallen on a Friday, barely any work could be done until the following Monday, 30 September 1996. Make sense now? Anyways, learning of Narcissa's history with Cassiopeia is vital. As was learning more of Dumbledore's plans. Ginny will be coming into the story more often soon. Am I going to reveal any actual details pertaining to future chapters? Nope! Spoilers, my lovelies, spoilers!

Thank you to Erulastiel-Ithilwen for putting up with my long chapters and the demands of being a beta-reader! Erulastiel-Ithilwen does a fantastic job, by the way.

As always, please review, follow, and favorite! I will do my best to keep up with you. Thank you to the following for the much appreciated love of reviews, favorites, and follows: sin1987, cookers27, Toria of Raven's Alley, LovelyGeek, shaymars, btvs22, Darkmaster34, mercersburgrachel, Emmett Mccarty lover, DancesWithWolvesV2, and Lupinesence.

Much love. -F.A.L.-


	6. Chapter 6

_14 August 1996_

Hermione awoke to the sound of people gathering outside of her chambers. Slowly standing, she wrapped her white silk robe around her and opened the door. Remus, Harry, Narcissa, and Tonks were trying to gain entry to her locked library. No one seemed to have noticed her step back into her room, gathering her wand.

" _Petrificus Totalus,_ " she casted onto each person at the door with haste in her whispers. Remus, Harry, and Tonks each fell with a thump, but she spared Narcissa with a cushioning charm. Stepping out from her chambers, she glared at the people she trusted. "I will unbind you, but only if you explain yourself. It is barely past midnight, I am being awoken by the people I trust trying to break into my personal and sealed library. How am I to feel about that? You better have a good excuse for it".

Unbinding Narcissa, she permitted the woman to explain. "Hermione," the blonde woman began, "we did not mean to wake you. We, certainly, did not mean to make you feel distrust towards us, but Draco noticed this room is particularly Dark. Our goal was to access it in hopes of clearing the room of Darkness. I apologize for not informing you, you had a right to know". The godmother bowed her head in embarrassment before stepping aside.

Remus and Tonks were next, giving a similar response before excusing themselves to Remus's chambers. Harry, though unbound, remained silent. Hermione knew that asking for a response from him would result in her feeling pain she was not ready to. He would think that the library was assisting her own horrors to be kept on the surface, not understanding that she was finally beginning to heal. At least, he had the decency to look ashamed before just standing, whispering an apology, and walking away.

Hermione turned to Narcissa, "Really, if you all wanted into that room, you should have asked. I will open the room later this morning. My belief is that it holds the answers we are looking for. I haven't stepped foot into that room since my first time in. The Darkness is overwhelming, which is why I remained in there for moments. Draco really needs to keep his mouth shut. I was hoping to not need to enter that room again, however, you have proven I will need to. Goodnight, Aunt Cissa. I am going back to sleep. Draco will be dealt with when I first wake". The younger witch's tone was harsh as she stormed back into her chambers, slamming the door shut. She fell asleep sometime later with the feeling of betrayal in her heart.

 **xXx**

It was nearly eight o'clock when Mipsty woke her Mistress. "Mistress Hermione! Mistress Hermione! Musts gets up. Owl fors Mistress Hermione. Owls not nices to Mipsty ands elves".

Hermione stirred, slowly wakening. "Mipsty, what is wrong?"

"Yous has six owls ands theys mean," the head house elf explained.

"Alright, let me get ready. Inform the other house elves to leave them alone. I will be there soon. If you can, please see if any of the letters or parcels are dangerous. Thank you". She dismissed her most loyal house elf.

The witch took a short bath before dressing. Taking a white pair of denims, matching them with a light blue spaghetti strap corset with black lace, a pair of black kitten heels, and her one of her new black short robes. With her wand in hand, holster on her hip, beaded bag in the pocket within her robes, and her hair charmed straight, Hermione left her chambers, immediately dealing with Draco. As she passed his chambers, she cast a spell that would ensure his door was locked and silenced for hours. No one, apart from her, could enter or exit.

Chuckling at her deviousness, she continued to the Owlery where she spotted seven owls waiting. "Mipsty, when did the other owl arrive?" she called to the house elf hiding in the corner, afraid of the owls.

"Minutes agos, Mistress Hermione," her voice quivered.

"Are they safe to open?"

"Yes, Mistress Hermione. Theys safes. Is Mipsty excuses?" Mipsty was trembling and her Mistress's heart was breaking at it.

"Of course, you are. Take the morning off. I don't want you working at all this morning. Go calm down. You have my gratitude for being loyal and fighting your fears of these aggressive owls," Hermione smiled and bowed her head at the house elf who ran from the room.

Turning her attention back to the owls, Hermione reached out her hand, attempting to untie the letters. Finding these owls were attempting to draw blood, she cast a binding spell used for creatures to keep them still. She knew Dumbledore would use her blood to locate her if he got the chance, and that was not something she would allow to happen. Taking the seven letters, she ennervated the owls, gave them treats, and sent them off. Letters in hand, she entered her study room next to her library upstairs and called for Pitsky to bring her breakfast.

Pitsky brought her Mistress an eggs benedict fry-up with her favorites of black and white puddings, along with potatoes and a small bowl of fruit salad. Her tea was brought moments later, with a spare pot and the trimmings. Hermione enjoyed her breakfast in silence before opening the letters.

The first letter was from Ginny, it informed her that the redhead would be arriving tomorrow with Tonks. That Arthur agreed to allow his daughter to be at Harry's side, and that he would be joining during the Christmas holidays, after he settled his affairs with Molly and Ron. The second letter was from Severus, explaining her new role at Hogwarts. One from Rita Skeeter, looking for an interview with the most important witch in the Wizarding World. Two letters from Dumbledore, one offering her a position in his staff as an extracurricular class professor, the other informing her of his knowledge that she knows the truth. She pondered on that for a brief moment before resigning to reading the last two letters. Reading the first of the two remaining:

 _Miss Hermione Selwyn,_

 _I am sorry to inform you of the escape of Antonin Dolohov from the Ministry of Magic. We, however, require your attendance, along with that of Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy at the trial of Gibbon and Rabastan Lestrange. Your testimonies will be heard and any information you may have relating to the trial should be brought to the attention of Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, before the trial begins 20 August 1996 at 11 o'clock in the morning in Wizengamot Trial Chamber 6. An escort will be readily available upon request._

 _Gawain Robards_

 _Head of the Auror Department_

Senior Undersecretary to the Head the Department of Magical Enforcement

The final letter had no seal, nor any identification other than the simple name 'Lyra'. Hermione felt her insides tighten as she slowly opened it, revealing an elegant calligraphy that reminded her of Draco's, only it was slightly harsher. Deciding that it did not matter who the letter was from, she read it,

 _Lyra, or I suppose Hermione now,_

 _Your mother would be so proud of you. You have grown into the beautiful, intelligent young lady we had hoped for. This letter must remain short, as time is something I have little of. I must to warn you of Dumbledore and Riddle. Neither man is capable of human emotion. You are standing against two men that are acting on opposing sides, but they are on the same side. Though Dumbledore is within the ranks of the Death Eaters, he is the one behind Riddle. Everything is in Dumbledore's hands, despite what the ranks believe._

 _Cassie and I had hoped you would never have to fight this battle, and I am ashamed I have failed you, my daughter. This war you fight will be over once Harry Potter is dead. Do not let that happen. You have taken your rightful titles. Now that you have done this, you must find the books you require. The first is 'Secrets of the Darkest Arts'. Find that within the Manor and you will find the rest of your clues there. Your mother ensured that. Narcissa can help decipher the language used, as she and your mother created it. We trusted no others._

 _Please, Lyra, be careful. Do not trust all you hear. Narcissa, the goblins, Remus Lupin, and Arthur Weasley, they are the only ones I trust other than you. Put your faith within them. We will see each other soon._

 _R.A.B._

Hermione dropped the letter just before she could hear the silencing charm fading on Draco's door. Deciding she would begin her day, replying to the letters and searching the libraries, she stood while gathering her letters before using the counter-charms on Draco's door. He stormed out of his chambers, furious, without spotting her. Instead of taking the normal route to Narcissa's chambers, Hermione took the staircase in the back corridor.

In front of Narcissa's chambers, the brunette knocked twice. Narcissa opened the door, staring as she saw the younger witch holding a stack of parchments, ready to explode. Treading gently, "Hermione, anything I can help you with?"

"There is a great many things you could help with today. The first is assisting everyone in my private library to find this book, ' _Secrets of the Darkest Arts_ ' as within that there is the way to defeat Horcruxes and something my mother left for you and I to decipher," Hermione spoke with great haste.

"Slow down, child. How do you know of the book and that there is something we are to decipher?" a bewildered Narcissa asked.

"My father wrote me. As did Dumbledore, Severus, Robards, Ginny, and Rita Skeeter. Regulus informed me of the book and that Cassie left many clues within, that only you would be able to teach me to decipher," she explained.

"Ah, I remember that language. Your mother had a knack for creating new things, and this language was only one of them. She created it when she first entered Hogwarts, teaching it to me so we could keep in constant communication through the diaries she created. If I can be of help, I shall. Let me gather my things and I will meet you in the library. I suspect you will gather everyone else, no?"

"I am going, now. Meet you there in ten minutes, mind you, Draco is in a foul mood. I locked him into his chambers and silenced them for hours," she smirked before turning down the corridor and racing to find Harry and Remus. She would deal with Draco when he approached her, not before.

The witch caught up Remus as he left the travel room. Quickly informing him to meet her in front of her library, she promised to divulge everything there before running to find Harry. Harry was in the kitchen, finishing his breakfast when she approached. "Harry, meet me in my private library once you are done here. I will explain there. Oh, if you see Draco, inform him that he can take his morning up with me. He will understand. Pardon me, but I must keep on time," the words were laconic and hurried.

Racing to the library, she had barely made her ten minute time frame. Narcissa was, also, just arriving. Using her free hand, she reached out and cut her finger slightly on the handle, gaining entry. The older witch stood in shock, marvelling at Hermione's knowledge of the door's blood wards. The opening of the door caused both witches to shudder as the ominous dread of the Darkness began to seep within their bodies.

Spotting a desk near a fireplace, Hermione laid her letters there to respond to. She asked Narcissa for assistance in responding, to which, the elder witch would readily agreed. The letters requiring a response gained one. Ginny was told she was welcomed to remain at the Manor as long as her loyalties remained with them. Robards was informed that both the Malfoys and herself would be arriving two hours early to the trial to give their testimonies, and that no escort was required. Severus was invited to the next formal meeting, to which he would be required to come earlier to go over her new position at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's offer was accepted, but on her terms, not his. He was, also, informed that she would not hesitate to use her standing to protect herself if need be. Rita Skeeter was denied the interview, deciding Luna would be a better option. This left her father.

Hermione quickly explained to him that she understood his warnings, that she would find the book to end the war and protect herself, and that she looked forward to meeting him. Having one biological parent alive meant more to her than she realized. She warned him to no longer send owls, that she could not trust the Ministry, Dumbledore, nor most others to not intercept her posts. If he would need to pass along information or speak to her further, to call on Kreacher. The house elf was still loyal to him and was now loyal to her.

It was eleven o'clock when Hermione finished the letters and everyone had gathered, apart from Draco, whom she assumed would be glowering somewhere. She turned to everyone, explaining her knowledge and their task. Reminding the three people in the room with her that no book is guaranteed to be safe to touch, let alone handle. That casting any spells to detect curses, jinxes, and hexes on each would be best before summoning the texts. She gave Narcissa and Harry the position of sorting the books that she and Remus deemed cleansed of Dark magics

They went to work. After four hours, Hermione finally found the book they were searching for. Deeming the text safe, she brought it to the table and called everyone over. Opening the text, she noticed four pieces of parchment fall from the cover and that there was writing along every margin. Some was scrawl, but there was a feminine penmanship within the many others. The feminine writing was not legible to herself, but she noticed Narcissa immediately beginning to decipher it. Summoning a roll of parchment and quill, she insisted Narcissa began to write down the deciphered code.

No one bothered Narcissa during her work. Hermione took the fallen parchment and set them in her beaded bag for safe keeping. It took her godmother an hour to decipher the code in the margins. With the work completed, Hermione convinced everyone to eat something before they continued. Summoning Pitsky, food was served at an open table in the room. Draco resolved to eat with them, and speak to Hermione later. He refused to lay down and let her win. Their small meal was eaten in peace. The work after: that was another story.

 **xXx**

Remus and Harry took the translated information of the Horcruxes, deciding it was best if they worked on their own. Hermione had to deal with Draco, and Narcissa was preoccupied with a piece of parchment she found in the back cover of the text. The parchment was from Cassiopeia to herself, causing her eyes to water over. She had left the two teenagers alone, finding refuge within her chambers.

With only Draco left in the room with her, Hermione turned towards him, looking over his features. His stubbornness was in the rigid disposition of his posture. He was standing with his arms crossed, his facial features tenacious, though his eyes betrayed his hidden resentment. She avulsed her attention from his stature, turning, instead, towards the walls of texts and tombs. Deciding that if Draco wished to speak, he would do so on his own.

The witch had barely finished depurating a text that caught her eye, ' _Magie et de Héritiers des Fondateurs a Poudlard_ ', before the pale man behind her began to move. He stood beside her, reading the title aloud in English, " _Magic and the Heirs of the Hogwarts Founders_ ". Though the text was in French, Hermione knew it would be necessary for her to translate it. It would, after all, give her some information about being the Heiress to a Founder.

"I can translate that with you," Draco offered ambivalently, trying to avoid the growing irritation at her blatant ignorance of this morning's events.

"Of course, you could. You are of a French line, after all. Though, this text is too important for me to hold to my stubbornness of figuring the translations on my own. We will start tomorrow at three o'clock. Two hours a day until we finish it. It stays within this room". She smirked and it compared to that of his own, this only encouraged his growing irritation. Hermione placed the text on the table in the center of the room before turning to exit the room. "Hurry along, I wish to finish a few things before supper. I need to close this room first".

Draco followed her, keeping his snarl to himself. He despised the way she always spoke down upon him, as if she was superior. She is superior as far as everyone else was concerned, but not to him. To him, she was still the bushy haired, large front toothed, bossy, know-it-all that he despised. The reasons he worked with her and kept his tongue caught, were for her rescuing him and his mother, as well as, she was his distant cousin and the goddaughter of his mother. This made her untouchable with insults and threats, at least that is what he kept telling himself.

"Do not lock me within my chambers again," the man growled as he stormed off.

"Then, do not stick your nose within my business unwelcomed. It really is unbefitting of you to care for anyone's self other than yours, ferret," Hermione quipped back, brushing the situation off. She locked the door behind them, walking towards the main staircase. There were no signs of Draco following her.

 **xXx**

Supper had come and gone, Hermione found herself lounging on her enclosed patio with an interesting book, ' _A Game of Thrones'_. It was written by a muggle author, but her dad, Doctor Granger, had been talking about its release for months. He always had a sent of copies of George R. R. Martin's novels. This was no different. Mr. Granger had sent her an owl that evening with a copy of the latest novel. She could only assume he had waited in front of their local bookshop for it to open the morning of its release. Smiling fondly on her dad's words, 'It will become a phenomenon, just you watch. Get in deep before anyone else. Your mother may not approve, but I do not want my daughter to become some thick-headed athlete with no imagination or creativity. We must keep your mind young to absorb all you ever wanted to know.', Hermione opened to the first page, becoming one with the world within the hard bindings.

Draco had decided to leave everyone alone, finding solace within his chambers and a stack of Potions books. It was always his dream to become a Potions Master that would rival that of his godfather, Severus Snape. He knew his mother would have found a house elf and had them bring her a pot of tea right about now. She always asked for tea before she began her nightly routine. As a young boy, he often held the same routine with her, that was, until he began school at Hogwarts. Everything changed then. He changed then. What was once a loving heart, became cold and unforgiving. That summer, his father had been especially distant, only speaking to Draco when it was necessary or to disapprove of something else he did. No longer was Lucius ever pleased with Draco. Narcissa tried to shelter her only son, but Lucius had found a way around that, the Cruciatus Curse. He began using it on his son around the first Christmas holiday at Hogwarts when he found that a muggleborn, Hermione Granger no less, had top marks in every class. _'How wrong Father was… Granger is the furthest thing from muggleborn,'_ he thought viciously.

It was too much for Draco to recall those moments right now,so he forced his attention to his text 'Moste Potente Potions'. He wanted to take precautions and begin brewing any potions the sodality he joined would need at Hogwarts. Something within him just refused to sit right when he thought about Madam Pomfrey taking care of the students that turned against Dumbledore completely. He learned that last year when Pansy had outright called Dumbledore a liar during the feast of his return and fell ill the next evening. Madam Pomfrey cared for her, but not as well as she would have done for Harry and his lackeys. Deciding that he would begin to concoct a list of potions to run by Remus and Hermione for the following day, he got to work.

Narcissa had, in fact, begun her nightly routine. She had taken her tea and relaxed in a hot bath enjoying a novel that always had an alternating cover. The only ones that knew the title were herself and any who read the title before the novel was opened the first time. It kept the risque titles hidden and her secret obsessions just that, secret.

Remus and Harry had spent the better part of their night in the study next to Harry's chambers. They had figured out most of what a Horcrux was, how to defeat one was still unclear. The little knowledge they had of defeating one consisted of it needing to be completely destroyed, so as the soul would not be able to latch on to remnants, and that they were near impossible to destroy. A list had been made of known and possible ways to destroy a Horcrux before Remus called it a night. He mentioned going to floo Tonks before leaving, reminding Harry that they still had tomorrow.

Harry sat a while longer, but eventually relented and found himself in bed. His mind could not comprehend everything around him. It was as if he were viewing his own life from a telly through his own eyes. Having a best mate that is truly feral and inhuman towards his best friend was hard enough, but learning everything he had known was mostly lies, that would still take time getting used to. He wanted to demand Dumbledore give him truths and reasons, but, alas, Harry knew better. All he wanted was the only best friend he had remaining to return to the muggleborn she once was. It was severely selfish, and he knew that, but he was a very selfish person sometimes.

Hermione had gone through the first six chapters of her muggle novel before she took the swatch of white lace cloth with emerald embroidered leaves her mother had given her when she was seven and took her mother's wedding gown out of the closet. The swatch was a small piece of the dress, a piece of her mother that she kept close to her. It was always safest within a book her parents had bought for her. FInding it was easier to be ignorant to her Wizarding parents for the night, she proceeded, in her blissful state, to bathe and dress for slumber. A light pink nightie with matching knickers was the choice set out for her by Wesky, along with a cup of her favorite tea. Hermione settled into her overly large bed, drew the curtains, and eventually, allowed herself to drop off with hopes of a peaceful slumber.

* * *

-Author's Notes-

I apologize for the delay, but I have been on and off of being bedridden due to mucoceles in my sinuses. Pretty much, they are mucus retention cysts, but a few steps further. They cause immense migraines, serious pressure in my sinuses and against my frontal lobe, and I can sometimes lose my sight temporarily along with hearing. This being said, there will be times where I will not be able to post up at the time I would ideally like to, but I will never leave you without an update for long. I will always post the instant I can if an update is overdue.

Thank you to Erulastiel-Ithilwen for putting up with the demands of being a beta-reader and doing it extremely well! Erulastiel-Ithilwen is really the unsung hero to my work. I am not certain if I would have the courage to post any of my work past the first few chapters if it was not for Erulastiel-Ithilwen being an honest and well-educated beta-reader!

As always, please review, follow, and favorite! I will do my best to keep up with you. Thank you to the following for the much appreciated love of reviews, favorites, and follows: geminihoney09, Aquila Lestrange, Langeladmuerta7, wintersong1954, gladiolus9019, DarthRag, and Areyafun.

Much love. -F.A.L.-


End file.
